


Burning Desire

by dressonfire (twistedsymphonies), peakyloueh



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey Parody, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - 50 Shades of Grey Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Attention Kink, BDSM, Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Businessman Louis, Cat/Human Hybrids, Choking, Clumsy Harry, Cockblocking, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deep Conversations, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Eating out, English Student Harry Styles, Erections, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Gay, Going to Hell, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Harry, Hybrids, Infatuation, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Kidnapping, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Late Night Conversations, Loss of Virginity, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Petting kink, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Rich Louis, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Shy Harry, Slow Romance, Spanking, Spoiling Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Surprises, Swearing, Teasing, Tickling, Top Louis Tomlinson, dimple kink, harry bites his lip all the time, kind of, louis is a nicer version of christian grey, spoiling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsymphonies/pseuds/dressonfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peakyloueh/pseuds/peakyloueh
Summary: When Harry Styles, an English literature student who's a hybrid, goes to interview the wealthy businessman Louis Tomlinson as a favor to his roommate Ed Sheeran, he encounters a handsome, brilliant and intimidating man. The innocent and naive Harry, startled to realize that he wants the man despite his enigmatic reserve, finds himself desperate to get close to Louis. Unable to resist Harry's beauty and independent spirit, Tomlinson admits he wants Harry too, but in his own terms. Styles hesitates as he discovers Louis’ singular tastes – despite the embellishments of success, his multinational businesses, his vast wealth, and his loving family – Louis is consumed by the need to control everything. As they get close, Harry starts to discover Tomlinson's secrets and explores his own BDSM desires.or, a fifty shades of grey au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey!
> 
> so, we've started writing this fic inspired on fifty shades of grey. i hope you guys liked it and have fun while reading it, as we did writing it
> 
> also, my girl and co-author aka @peakyloueh made a trailer for our fic. i suggest you check it out because it's seriously amazing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9ukJhbX1eA
> 
> thank you ♡

In the past years, hybrids had been working on ways to be accepted in society just like humans. Although most of them still struggle with it, people are slowly getting used to seeing hybrids at work or doing usual stuff that humans normally would, such as going to a supermarket or working for big companies, for example.

Louis' company had been accepting hybrids lately after a few good job interviews with some that were really willing to work with him. And, being an open minded person, he didn't see that as a problem or as a threat to his business.

Everyone wanted to work with Louis, for he was one of the most successful businessmen in the country. Louis first started by attending a very well known university and studied there for two years, but he eventually dropped out to start his own business. His big opportunity came when he turned 21, since someone his family was friends with loaned him $100,000 of their money to help him start. Thus, Louis' business eventually grew into the renowned Tomlinson Enterprises Holdings, Inc. over the span of a few years, and Louis himself became one of the richest businessmen in the country. Even though, to the outside world, he appears to be a handsome and attractive young man in the business world, Louis has a "hidden life" - a life that only few people know about.

But being a successful businessman also has its disadvantages - and that is something that Louis himself knew very well. He was always the topic of conversation in news, and was already used to people prying into his private life, just to get a taste of him. It was also not surprising that young adults and students were fascinated with Louis and his life. Hence, many of them continuously attempted to apply for an internship at his company, even if the majority did not make it.

The day Louis met Harry was no different than any other - except for the fact that he was supposed to have a meeting with a journalism student who writes for the college newspaper. Although he was not very excited about it, he still agreed with having that quick interview in his own office - even if he was already regretting it.

Harry took a deep breath as he stepped into the huge building, ignoring the glances that some people were giving him. It made him feel rather uncomfortable but, as a cat hybrid, he had learnt that it was better to simply ignore those who didn't mind their own business. He was simply there to do his mate a favor since, due to falling sick, he wasn't able to make it on time for his interview with Louis Tomlinson. Harry fixed his jacket and held his folder tightly to his chest as he walked up to the reception to announce himself, and smiled at the young, blonde woman behind the desk - Bethany, as it was written on the name tag attached to her blazer.

"Good morning. My name is Harry Styles, and I'm here for the interview with Mr. Tomlinson. My friend Edward Sheeran was supposed to come instead, but he got sick in the last minute and asked me to replace him. I hope that isn't an inconvenience," Harry said to the woman. 

Bethany looked up at Harry and raised an eyebrow when she realized he was a cat hybrid. Although it was becoming more common to have them around the building lately, some people still couldn't get used to them. Bethany was exactly one of those who couldn't. Yet, she forced a smile and nodded, reaching for the telephone to inform her boss about his arrival. After a few seconds, she glanced at Harry again and nodded.

"Mr. Tomlinson is waiting for you. This way," Bethany said, standing up from her seat to lead the way.

Harry mumbled a quiet “thank you” and followed Bethany to what he supposed was Louis’ office. He didn’t know exactly what to expect from the older man, but he was determined to ask all the questions on the list that Ed had given him. After all, it was a huge opportunity for his friend and roommate, and Harry wouldn’t let that chance go to waste.

Once both he and Bethany stood at the large doors, she opened it for him, since Louis was already awaiting. Harry stepped into his office, which was even more luxurious than he had anticipated. Harry gulped when his eyes found Louis, who was standing with his back facing him and looking out of his large, glass windows. The man finally turned around after hearing the doors open, and Harry took a few slow steps in his direction to greet him, his hands already beginning to sweat.

"Good morning, Mr. Tomlinson," Harry said, but as he reached his hand out for Louis to shake it, he dropped the folder full of papers that he was carrying, which went flying all across the floor. "Shit. I mean, sorry. I'm kind of clumsy," Harry said nervously as he quickly kneeled down to fetch his papers, hands slightly shaking. It had only been seconds since meeting Louis for the first time, and he was already ruining his chance to get an interview with him.

Louis raised his eyebrows as he watched that nervous hybrid boy walk up to him and drop his papers all over, quite surprised to find out it was him who would be interviewing him. The man instinctively walked over to him and reached for some of the papers, handing them to the hybrid.

"You must be Mr. Sheeran. Are you alright?" He then asked as he helped the other stand up, handing him the rest of the papers with a serious face.

Harry quickly took the papers that Louis gave him, mumbling a soft “thank you,” and put them back in his folder. He took Louis' hand as he stood up, suddenly feeling awkward around the man's presence.

"Oh, no, I'm not him,” Harry quickly said. “My name's Harry Styles. My friend, Edward Sheeran, was supposed to come and do the interview as promised, but he got sick and asked me to replace him. I hope that it isn't an inconvenience for you. He was really eager for this interview," Harry explained to Louis, feeling rather intimidated by his serious look and lack of expression.

Louis frowned a bit at that, but ended up simply shrugging. "As I told your friend, I only have ten minutes. So, have a seat, please," Louis informed and went to sit behind his desk, leaning against his chair comfortably. "So, you're studying journalism as well," he commented, raising an eyebrow at the young hybrid.

Harry didn’t hesitate to take a seat, since he didn’t have a lot of time and had to make sure to have Ed’s questions answered for the interview. "I'm an English Literature student, in fact," he said to Louis, quickly fetching the sheet of paper with the questions that Ed had typed up. "Thank you for your time. I assure you this means a lot for my friend," he began saying, and quickly took a look at the first question. "First, I'd like for you to tell me about the way you started your business. How did you build your company?" Harry asked Louis, staring at him as the man leaned against his seat.

The older man noticed that Harry didn't have a pen with him, so he reached for one of his and held it out for the boy, who quickly took it from him, slightly blushing as his fingers touched Louis’. Even if Harry was recording the whole interview,  he would still make sure to take a few notes about everything he was saying, since every detail might be of interest for Ed’s interview.

"It was a small thing at first. Someone helped me with the money I needed back then and it eventually grew as a big company. Probably because business is about people and I’ve always been good at people. What motivates them, what incentivizes them, what inspires them," Louis explained. "The key to my success has been in identifying talented individuals and harnessing their efforts," the man added and slightly leaned forward while looking into the other's eyes, watching as Harry nervously took notes and nodded his head slowly.

"Based on all your experience at your company, what would you say is the best way to reward your employees for all their hard work and the effort they put in everything they do?" Harry asked Louis as he quickly glanced at his sheet of paper, but looked up to meet his eyes. He noticed that Louis’ eyes were still on him, which made the hybrid feel slightly nervous.

"I exercise control in all things. That's how I know when they are actually putting effort on what they are doing," he answered, and watched the other quietly for a moment. "Do you have an actual question of your own?" Louis then asked curiously.

Harry nodded at Louis' words as he took notes, wondering what he exactly meant by saying that he always exercised control in everything. Every word Louis was saying would be of use for the interview, and thought that Ed would appreciate it. As he was about to ask the following question in the list, Harry was startled as he heard Louis' request, curious as to why Louis would want him to ask questions of his own.

"Uh, yeah. I do, in fact," Harry said, fumbling nervously with his pen. He didn't know why, but there was something about Louis that made him feel intimidated. He felt as if Louis was watching his every move and every little slight gesture he made. "Are you gay?" Harry asked the first thing that came to his mind, his eyes widening the moment he realized what he'd just said out loud.

Needless to say, Louis' eyes mirrored Harry’s, taken aback by his question. The man hadn’t expected Harry to ask such a thing, but he liked that the other boy ended up making a genuine question after all and not reading what his friend had written on his papers for him.

"You sound really curious about that," Louis said and stared at Harry for a moment.

The hybrid was embarrassed to have asked Louis that question, because his private life was none of his business and it wasn’t the kind of content that would be appropriate for an interview. But he was relieved to know that Louis didn’t seem to be mad at him - simply slightly surprised.

Just as Louis was about to answer, Bethany knocked on the door and suddenly walked in, interrupting the moment. "Mr. Tomlinson, your next meeting is in the conference room," she announced.

"Cancel it," Louis simply said while still looking at Harry. Once his assistant left and closed the door, Louis leaned forward a bit again. "I would like to know more about you," he said.

Harry was almost expecting to be asked out of the room with most of his questions still unanswered, and was already thinking of what to say to Ed when he went back home to the flat they shared. But hearing Louis say that he was interested in getting to know him was in the list of things he expected the least, mainly because he wasn’t the kind of person that Louis might want to get to know.

"About me? I don't know what might be interesting about me. I'm just an English Lit student with a shitty job, living with one of my best mates. Trust me, I don't think you'd like to know more," he said to Louis, nibbling at his lower lip.

Louis watched Harry closely, paying attention to every small gesture that would come from him as he talked. "Well, I bet I would. You said you’re in English major? Was it Charlotte Brontë, Jane Austen or Thomas Hardy, who first made you fall in love with literature?" He then asked, still staring at the other boy to watch his reactions.

"I'd say it was Charlotte Brontë. She's one of the best writers of all times," Harry simply answered, still amazed that Louis even asked about his studies and interests.

Louis shrugged a bit at that and leaned back against his chair again. "I would’ve guessed Jane Austen," he said, biting back a small smile as he watched Harry's reaction. "Also, what are your plans for after you graduate?" Louis added, waiting for Harry to actually talk more about himself.

"I suppose I'll look for a decent job related to my area of studies, and maybe study some more eventually. For now, I'm just focusing on my finals to finally graduate college," he explained to Louis.

"We offer an excellent internship program, you know?" The man then added right after, as if it were his way of encouraging Harry to apply for an internship.

While Harry knew it was a huge opportunity for him and that he would be a fool if he let the chance pass, Harry thought that he wasn’t fit for the job. Besides, being an hybrid was still an issue for him.  Although Harry was aware that Louis employed hybrids, people were still reluctant to find hybrids in the work field. Hence, Harry might even find it hard to adapt and fit in, should he apply for the internship and get the job.

“I don’t think I have the profile you’re looking for your company. But I know that anyone else would be interested in your program,” he politely declined.

Harry made sure to focus on asking the rest of questions that appeared on the list, even adding a few that he thought would be interesting for the interview, and Louis was kind enough to answer everything that Harry wanted to know. When they were finished, the man eventually offered to escort Harry out of the room, leading him to the elevator.

"I hope you got everything you needed,” he told Harry.

"Yes, that was more than enough. Thank you for your time. My friend will surely appreciate it," Harry told Louis, pressing the button to call for the elevator.

Louis nodded at that and watched as Harry stepped into the elevator. He raised an eyebrow as the piece of paper containing Harry's questions was sticking out of his notebook, quickly grabbing it. He watched as Harry fixed the paper back on his folder, nibbling at his lower lip nervously. They locked eyes for a few seconds and, as the elevator doors began closing, Louis let out a deep sigh, still staring into the other's eyes.

"Harry.”

Louis’ intense gaze and the raspy, soothing tone of his voice made the hybrid shiver, but it was still impossible for him to look away from the man.

"Louis,” Harry said, and let out a loud sigh when the doors of the elevator finally closed, making Louis disappear from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> first of all, we want to thank you for reading, bookmarking and leaving kudos on our story. 
> 
> second, we wanted to clarify that, even though this is a fic based on fifty shades of grey, it won't be just like the movies/books. there are many things that we will change - one of them being that harry and louis will have a healthy relationship from the beginning instead of a toxic one.
> 
> third and last, you should check the book trailer @peakyloueh did for our fic, if you haven't already: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9ukJhbX1eA
> 
> we'd also love to read your comments and thoughts on the story so far!
> 
> enjoy ♡

Ed was sitting on the couch drinking some warm tea for his sore throat when Harry finally came back home. He noticed that Harry seemed rather exhausted, but his friend would have a few minutes to rest until it was time to go to work. Ed immediately sat up properly to look at the other and smiled, coughing slightly.  

"Thank you so much for doing this for me. I already got his email and, as I can see, he answered all the questions," Ed said excitedly as he reached for his laptop, and put his mug down for a second.

Harry smiled, glad to know that his flatmate was happy with the interview.  "You'd do it for me as well if the roles were reversed. You don't have to thank me," he told Ed softly as he walked up to the fridge to get something to drink.

"What was he like?" Ed then asked Harry curiously, eager to know all the details about his meeting with Louis.

Harry opened the fridge and took a water bottle, quickly closing the door as he thought about the right words to describe Louis. The man was a complete enigma to him—an enigma that the hybrid didn’t know if he wanted to solve.

"He was rather serious and intimidating. He's quite reserved as well," Harry began saying, but stopped talking to take a sip of his water. "Also, he even hinted that he wants me to work in his company.”

Ed hummed at Harry’s response and searched for some photos on his laptop while Harry was grabbing a drink for himself. "Have you asked if he's gay? I was afraid of doing it at some point, but I'm actually curious. I mean, everyone is," he chuckled, but didn’t give Harry time to answer. "Whenever he’s in the society pages, he’s never photographed with a woman. We all know what that could mean," he said jokingly as he looked at his friend. "You should consider his offer, by the way."

Harry didn’t understand why it was a big deal to know about Louis’ sexual orientation. While he was aware that the press would love to get to know about every aspect of the man’s life, the hybrid believed that it wasn’t a relevant aspect when it came to business. He was even ashamed of having asked that out loud, but he got nervous easily around Louis, even if he didn’t exactly know why.

"Maybe it means that he doesn't like exposing his relationships to the public because he's a well known businessman. He’s very reserved and he probably wants to protect his privacy at all costs,” Harry said, pausing for a moment. “But for the record, he didn't answer that question. His secretary interrupted us just as he was about to answer. Damn, I don’t even know why I asked that. It’s none of my business," he said to Ed, shaking his head in disbelief. "And, no. I wouldn’t even consider accepting his offer. I don't have the profile that he’s looking for. You know that. He was simply being polite.”

Ed shrugged a bit and smiled then as he looked through Louis' pictures. "I don't know. I've heard he's not really all that kind. Did you two actually talk? How did he treat you?" He asked curiously while watching Harry, who still seemed nervous after the interview. "You're blushing like mad, what is it?" Ed teased.

Harry had heard a lot of things about Louis Tomlinson, and while he knew that not everything that was said about the man was true, politeness wasn't exactly in the list of words that described Louis. But the hybrid had to admit that Louis was kind to him—even if he acted rather distant and cold. As he listened to Ed talk, Harry walked up to the couch to sit next to him, almost tripping over his own feet as his friend pointed out that he was blushing.

"Yes, we talked a little. I mean, for the sake of the interview. But he asked about me, and he was always staring right into my eyes. It was weird," he said, sitting next to Ed.

Ed chuckled as he noticed that Harry was still blushing by now,  shrugging a bit. "Why was it weird? He could be interested. You never know," he said, and turned the laptop towards Harry. "I guess the camera loves him almost as much as you do," Ed said jokingly and then reached to grab Harry's drink, taking a sip of it and giving it back to him.

Harry rolled his eyes as Ed grabbed his drink, taking a sip of it. “Oh, great. Now my bottle has all your germs,” he scoffed. The hybrid reached out to grab a pillow from the couch and threw it directly at Ed, smiling triumphantly as it hit him. "I guess you're the one who's interested. I'm starting to think you're jealous because I got to interview the one and only Mr. Tomlinson," Harry teased him.

Ed threw the pillow back at Harry and laughed loudly until his sore throat hurt again, taking a sip of his tea. "You wish!" He chuckled. "But you have to admit he’s ridiculously hot," he then teased again just to see Harry's reaction, laughing quietly as he noticed his friend blushing again.

The hybrid huffed as Ed threw the pillow back to him, catching it and eventually cuddling up to it as he heard Ed ramble about Louis. Harry had to admit that Louis was a good looking man, and that there was something about him that made him feel attracted towards the businessman. But that wasn’t something that he would ever admit to Ed—not even to himself.

"He's average. I've seen better."

Ed chuckled and rolled his eyes, knowing that Harry wasn’t telling the truth. "By the way, Niall called. Said there is a place that's going to exhibit his photographs next month. He said we should all go out and celebrate tonight," he explained.

The hybrid nodded and smiled as Ed told him about Niall's exhibition. Niall was a friend they had in common, and Harry met him through Ed at a party he’d thrown a few years ago. Their friend was an excellent, creative photographer who had the ability to capture every emotion, colour, texture and story in a simple picture, and Harry was proud to know that he would finally have a chance to show off his talent.

"Shouldn't we celebrate once his exhibition is out? He’s simply looking for an excuse to go out and get drunk," Harry said, letting out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure that was just an excuse. But we should meet up with Niall, anyway. I feel like you deserve to have some fun. You did my job today, after all," Ed shrugged with a grin.

While Harry didn't know if going out would be a good idea, he ended up going, because he knew that Ed and Niall would still drag him out of the flat.

"Fine, I'll go with you. But do you feel good enough to go out? I think you should rest," Harry told Ed softly.

Ed groaned when Harry asked that. He actually wasn't feeling good enough to go out and even though he wanted to, he knew it was pointless to argue with Harry. The hybrid was very stubborn in Ed’s eyes—but, according to Harry, he was simply determined.

"I will stay, I guess. But you go and have some fun," Ed then said, smiling softly at his friend. "I will be fine in a few days," he added so Harry wouldn't be worried about him.

Harry didn't want to go out if Ed wasn't feeling well, because he had to be home in case Ed wanted his help. The hybrid wasn’t much of a party animal, anyway, and he wouldn’t mind staying home instead of going out.

"I'll stay with you. We both know you're a crybaby when you're sick. You'll whine all night if you stay alone," he teased Ed.

Ed rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. "Come on, just go and have some fun. You deserve it, after all,” he said. "Now... Aren't you a bit late for work?"

Harry was about to scold Ed, but his eyes widened as his friend mentioned that he was late for work. "Shit, you're right. I have to go, but call me if you want me to get you anything. I mean it. You shouldn’t go out while sick," he told Ed, quickly standing up from the couch and storming off to his room.

“I’ll be fine, mum,” Ed smiled, watching as his friend got up and began grabbing his things for work. "Let me know if you need me to make dinner in case you really decide to stay," he added, and eventually said his goodbyes to Harry as he left their flat.

As soon as Harry made it to work, Paul—his manager—sighed in relief and smiled small. "Thank God you're here. I need your help with something," he said and started leading the way. "I can't really find what this person is asking for.”

Harry sighed and forced a smile, nodding at Paul. Even if he didn’t like his job, he had to pay the rent. That meant that, until he found a better job, he had to do his best to be a good employee. The hybrid let Paul lead the way to meet the customer and help him get whatever it was the person wanted.

But the thing was that the customer wasn’t just any customer.

It was Louis. Louis Tomlinson.

Harry thought he would faint when his eyes met Louis’, because he wasn’t expecting to see the man again. Louis was standing there and waiting at the place in which he worked, of all places. It had to be a coincidence—a very funny one.

Harry walked up to Louis with a rather forced smile, startled to see him again. "Mr. Tomlinson, what a coincidence," he said to him.

Louis smiled softly as he watched Harry walking over to him. "Indeed. What a coincidence. I was in the area on business, needed to pick up a few things. Glad to see you again.”

"What were you looking for?" Harry asked him, beginning to feel both awkward and nervous around the man again.

"Do you stock cable ties? You can lead the way. I also need masking tapes, by the way," the man added.

Harry thought that it was strange that Louis was there to get stuff. He was a millionaire, and if Louis wanted anything, his people would get it for him in the blink of an eye. For a brief moment, Harry even considered that the man wanted to find him, but quickly discarded that thought. Louis wouldn't look around for him—at least, Harry didn't think he would. He didn’t have any reason to do such a thing.

The hybrid shook his head, pushing his thoughts and theories away, and smiled politely at the man.

"Yes, of course. This way, please," he told Louis, leading him to the section in which they had the cable ties and the tapes Louis was looking for. "We have all these. Which ones would you like?" He asked Louis softly, showing him the different colours and kinds of cable ties they had.

Louis then picked the cable ties he wanted, watching as the other began getting it for him along with the masking tape and some rope.

"You're fast at getting those. Did you use to go camping or something?" The man then asked curiously as he took the things Harry got for him, offering a small smile while staring at the other for a moment.

He smiled as he heard Louis' words, looking up for a moment only to notice that Louis was staring back at him. That gaze. "I wasn't fast when I first started working here, but I guess I adapt easily," he told Louis softly. "What will you be doing with them? I don't think you're the camping type of guy, are you?" Harry said softly to him.

Louis raised an eyebrow and shrugged a bit as he looked down at the things he was holding by now. "Not today," he told Harry. "Do you recommend anything else, though?" The man then asked as he took a look around and then stared back at Harry again.

Harry looked up at Louis as he spoke, wondering what else Louis would be interested in. "That depends on what you're looking for. But since you wanted to get rope, I would suggest getting this one. It's quite strong, and doesn't break easily," he told Louis.

Louis nodded at Harry, as a way to let him know that he would also get that rope. "How's your friend doing, by the way? I hope he's feeling better," he added and gave the other a small smile.

"Oh, Ed's still quite sick. He wanted to go out tonight, but I told him to stay. He has to recover. He appreciates that you took time to answer his questions, by the way," Harry said to him. He thought it was kind of Louis to ask about his friend, and it also came as a surprise. The hybrid didn’t imagine that Louis would still remember what he said in the interview. He was no one, compared to Louis.

Louis bit softly on his bottom lip and took the rope from Harry's hand when the other gave it to him, his thumb brushing gently over the hybrid's hand as he stared at him. The hybrid shivered the moment their hands touched, but flashed the other a smile, as if he hadn’t just blushed because of him.

"Well, I guess that's it, then," Louis nodded. "It was a pleasure to answer his questions. And yours," the man then added with another small smile. "If he would like an original interview though, I will be around this address."

Louis then reached for a business card in his pocket—which also had his number written on it—and gave it to Harry, who briefly stared at it and shoved it in his back pocket.

"That's kind of you. I'll make sure to let my friend know," the hybrid said.

The two of them were silent for a moment and, to Harry, it felt both awkward and intimate. The hybrid still didn’t understand what it was, but he knew that there was something different in Louis—something that made him tingle inside.

However, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted the moment he noticed Paul approach him.

"Do you want me to bag for you, Haz?" Paul asked, and Louis gave him a cold look.

Harry didn’t miss the way Louis was glaring at Paul and gulped, feeling rather intimidated by it. The hybrid quickly turned to Paul and shook his head, still smiling at him.

"No, it's fine. I'll do it myself," Harry said to his manager.

He then turned to look at Louis, clearing his throat to break the awkward silence. "Would you mind following me?"

Louis nodded at Harry's words, but he definitely didn't like that his manager had interrupted them. He followed the other quietly, waiting rather impatiently as Harry walked behind the counter to get a plastic bag. The man watched as the other put his things on it in silence, and eventually cleared his throat as he noticed that Harry wouldn't be the one to break the ice first.

"You should show up. I mean, you've got my address and number," Louis said, referring to the card he gave Harry. "We can go for some coffee later, if you would like," he then suggested.

Harry looked up at the man as he heard his voice, surprised by Louis’ invitation. Harry didn't know exactly what to think about it, because he didn't think he was the person Louis would like to get to know, or even have coffee with.

"I have to work until late today, and you probably have better things to do. But I appreciate the invitation."

Being rather nervous in front of the man, Harry dropped the bag full of Louis’ things. He quickly knelt to pick it up, but blushed slightly as he noticed that Louis had picked it up first.

Louis sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Just a coffee. It won't hurt. I can wait for you. I don't really have much to do today," he told the other and held the plastic bag while staring back at Harry. "In case you want to show up, you know where to find me. But thanks for now," Louis added, and started walking away after paying for his things.

Harry didn't know whether or not he should accept Louis' invitation. He didn't understand why the man would be interested in getting to know him, but he guessed that it wouldn't hurt to go out for coffee with him. A part of Harry was intrigued, and wanted to see past that mystery persona that Louis liked to show off. But the other part of him knew that it was better to stay away from him—that he shouldn’t even attempt to get close to the other man.

The hybrid thought about Louis’ invitation for the rest of the day, debating what would be the wisest thing to do. But Harry’s curiosity was too strong to be ignored. That was why, when his shift was over, Harry took out the card that Louis had given him, and texted the number that also appeared on it.

_Hey, it's Harry. Are you still up for that coffee?_

Louis had just finished a photo session for a well known magazine, and was walking out of the building when he got Harry's message. He grinned when he saw it was the hybrid, and started typing down a reply.

"Definitely. Come meet me at this place," the man sent, and attached the address to a coffee shop.

Louis made his way to the coffee shop and waited for Harry to show up, and even ordered a coffee in the meantime. He knew why he was interested in Harry, but it felt different this time—different from the previous times he wanted to get to know someone better.

But the man didn’t have to sit by himself for long since, only a few minutes later, he spotted Harry walking in and sitting by himself. Louis got up from his seat with his coffee in hand and walked over to his table only to sit in front of him, leaning forward while staring.

"I’m glad you came," he informed and watched the other's reaction.

Harry slightly jumped the moment he heard Louis’ voice and quickly looked up from his phone. He was texting Ed to make sure his friend knew that he would be coming home later than expected, and didn’t even notice Louis sitting at his table.

"You scared me," he said softly, nibbling at his lip as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Louis noticed that Harry was biting his lip again, which could be a bad habit. He didn't know but he was curious—Harry made him curious.

"You seem nervous. What is it?"

"You make me nervous. You probably know that you're rather intimidating," he said to Louis, regretting his words the moment he finished uttering them.

Louis shrugged a bit at that and, when the waiter walked up to their table, he ordered what they wanted—a coffee for Harry, and a snack for himself. But he quickly went back to the topic of conversation the moment the man was gone.

"So, you find me intimidating?" He raised an eyebrow and watched Harry closely again. "I mean, you should," the man added, making Harry gulp. But, noticing that Harry was at a loss for words, the man was quick to speak again.

"That guy at the store... Is he your boyfriend?" Louis then asked casually, wondering if the manager and Harry had anything going on.

"Who? Paul?” Harry almost chuckled at his question. “He's just my manager. And I don't think he's into guys. At least, that's what he says," he said to Louis, and paused for a moment. "Why are you asking?"

"Just curious," Louis said as he leaned back against his seat while he was still staring at Harry. "He did seem interested. I’m just saying in case you haven't noticed yet," he added and watched Harry's reaction.

Harry wondered why Louis had assumed that Paul was interested in him, because he wasn't even flirty or playful when Louis came into the store to get his stuff.

"Why do you think that?"

Louis reached for his phone in his pocket and went on Paul's Instagram profile, raising an eyebrow as he read a caption before holding out his phone for Harry to see.

 _"#americanmuscles_? Not very straight of him, don't you think?" The man asked jokingly. "But actually I thought so because of the way he looks at you," he shrugged.

Harry glanced at the picture Louis showed him, nibbling at his lip. The man had taken his time to look for his profile, and it was rather strange to Harry. But, by what he was doing, Harry was starting to think that Louis might be interested in him, even if he didn't understand why.

"I'm just telling you what he says. I haven't seen him going out with girls, but I don't think he's interested in me," Harry told Louis.

The man put his phone back in his pocket and leaned back against his seat, smiling softly at his words.

"I would be surprised if someone wasn't interested in you," Louis said and paused for a moment to sip at his coffee. "I meant it when I said I would like to get to know you better," he commented. "Do you get along with your family?"

Harry slightly blushed at Louis’ words, but was relieved when the man quickly changed the topic of conversation. "I do, but we haven't talked in a while since I've been busy with work and my studies," Harry said to Louis. "And you?"

"My family and I do get along. I'm usually the one who's busy, but I still see them when I can," Louis said.

Harry nodded as Louis talked, since he figured that the man was constantly busy due to his work. "Do you have siblings?"

"Yes, many. Big family and all. It's nice when it's Christmas," the man chuckled softly.

Harry smiled at Louis, nodding slightly. He was getting to see a different side of Louis—a side that the news, magazines, and even Louis himself didn’t show.

"I've just got a sister, but I always wanted to have a lot of siblings. My parents didn't want more kids and adopted cats instead. I didn't complain," he said to Louis.

"You seem to get along with her, which is great," Louis commented and sipped on his coffee again.

He watched as the waiter came over to their table again, now bringing something Louis had ordered to eat, along with Harry’s coffee. As soon as the waiter placed the tray on the table, Louis noticed that he put a little note with it and frowned as he realized it was for Harry.

"Seriously?" Louis looked up at the man. "You're interrupting us to give away your number, which is something no one even asked for?"

Harry was rather surprised that the waiter wanted to give him his number. But while the hybrid wasn’t pissed at the guy’s action, Louis was—and he made sure the waiter knew that.

The waiter blushed slightly, since he wasn’t expecting to see that reaction from the other man.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was your boyfriend," the guy said, quickly walking away when he'd put everything on the table.

Harry felt awkward about the situation, and turned to look at Louis as he noticed that the waiter wasn't around them. "What was that?" He said to Louis, waiting for an explanation.

Louis quickly reached for the money, placing it on the table and quickly standing up. "I will walk you out," he said and reached for Harry's arm, walking out of the coffee shop with him. The man was clearly still pissed over what had happened, and he didn’t want to stay in that place any longer. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Harry pulled away from Louis’ hold once they were out of the coffee shop and, just as they were about to cross the street, the hybrid noticed a biker get closer to him. Harry didn’t have time to react since Louis had pulled him out of the way just in time, holding him close to his chest. He gasped, slightly startled about the situation, and blushed the moment he noticed Louis’ intense gaze on him.

"T-Thank you for that,” Harry stuttered. “I tend to be rather clumsy at times, as you’ve probably noticed."

Louis sighed deeply at that, and shook his head. "That wasn't your fault," he said and tenderly touched Harry's cheek while staring at him. "I’m sorry about what happened and about the way I reacted. But I don't really do the boyfriend thing. You should know that," the man added and pulled his hand away, taking a step back even if his eyes were still on Harry. Louis paused for a moment, making Harry wonder what he would say next.

"You should stay away from me, Harry. I'm not the man for you."

Harry wasn't expecting to hear such a thing from Louis. He knew that Louis Tomlinson, one of the most coveted men in the country, wouldn’t be interested in him. But considering that the man was the one who had attempted to get close to him in the first place, the hybrid thought that maybe, just maybe, Louis wanted something—anything—from him. He was receiving mixed signals from Louis, and that was enough to make the hybrid feel both angry and confused.

"You offered me to work at your company, showed up at my work, gave me your number, asked me to go for a coffee, but now you want me to stay away from you? I don't understand you, Louis,” Harry snapped, shaking his head as he stepped away from Louis. “Stop following me if you don't want to be around me. It's quite easy," he said and turned around, walking away from the man.

Louis sighed deeply and held back not to go after Harry, watching as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> thank you for reading, bookmarking, and leaving kudos.
> 
> we hope that you enjoy this chapter, and we'd love to read your comments about it ♡

Once he left Louis, Harry went straight back home, feeling both physically and emotionally exhausted. Going out with Louis wasn’t exactly what Harry had been expecting, which was why the hybrid wanted to forget about it for the time being.

As soon as Harry got home and walked into his room, he saw Ed splaying various outfits on his bed. His friend looked concentrated on the clothes he was picking — meaning that he didn’t notice Harry’s presence until the other cleared his throat.

"Hey," Ed said with a grin as he looked up at his friend. "I found these in your closet, and they are all so nice. I think you should wear any of these outfits to meet up with Niall, since I cannot go," he commented. 

The hybrid smiled, thinking that it was sweet of Ed to do such a thing for him.

"That’s nice of you,” Harry said. “But I don't know if I'm going tonight. I don't want you to be alone while you're sick. You might need something, and I won’t be around to get it for you.”

Ed shrugged. “I'm fine, really. I want you to have a fun night. You deserve it," he said as he continued splaying clothes on Harry’s bed. "Also, they delivered a package for you earlier," he said, and pointed at the package on the nightstand.

"For me? I didn't order anything.”

Harry made sure to grab the rather big package from the table. Even Ed was curious, since he suddenly stopped picking out clothes and walked over to Harry with curious eyes as he looked at the package. 

"It has this card attached to it with a famous quote," Ed noticed.

Harry checked the card attached to the package, and gasped when he finally opened it. It was a classic book set — one that was probably extremely expensive for an ordinary person to afford it. While Harry was still startled to even think about the person who sent them, it wasn’t hard for Ed to quickly guess who had got them for his friend.

"Oh, wow. These must be from Louis," he commented and looked back at Harry. "They are amazing, H."

The hybrid looked up from his new books, staring at Ed with a confused look on his face. While he didn't think that Louis cared enough to give him such a gift, it had to be him. The books sent to him were expensive, and even impossible to find in bookstores. 

"They're first editions, Ed. You know that they're very hard to get. But I think he just wanted to apologize," the hybrid said, immediately realizing that he had to clarify what that meant. "We went out to have coffee today." 

"Well, what happened?" Ed asked curiously as he began handing picking shoes for Harry, hoping he would go out and have some fun since he had been so busy lately. 

Harry paused for a moment, reluctant to talk about Louis. While he didn’t want to even think about the man, he needed to share everything he felt with someone else.

"He showed up at my work and wanted to get some stuff, and that was when he asked me out for a coffee. He even got pissed at my manager, because of he thought that he was flirting with me, and at the waiter working at the coffee shop, because he gave me his number.” He paused for a moment. “But when we walked out of the coffee shop, Louis told me to stay away from him, when he's the one who is following me," he said, beginning to feel frustrated again. 

Ed raised an eyebrow at that and chuckled while shaking his head at what Harry had just told him. It was clear to him that Louis was interested in Harry, even if his friend wouldn’t admit that to himself.

"Maybe he's just bad at talking about how he feels and he's clearly interested in you. I mean, if he keeps going after you..." He shrugged and smiled at Harry. "But now, you have to get ready. I already told Niall that you were going.”

Harry didn't know if going out would be a good idea. He got easily uncomfortable when he went out to a nightclub, and wasn’t very keen on drinking. However, going out might help him get distracted and forget the person he had to fo rget—Louis.

"I'l l only go if you promise to call me if you want or need anything," the hybrid said. "You know I don't mind staying with you.”

Ed nodded and smiled. “It’ll be okay. Don't worry about me. I’ll call if anything happens,” he promised. “Go and have fun. Niall must be waiting already."

Even if he wasn't fully convinced to go out, Harry ended up nodding at Ed’s words. He wouldn’t even stay for long —a couple of hours would be enough to both congratulate Niall on his future photography exhibition and to let loose.

The hybrid got ready for his night out, and chose an outfit that Ed had picked for him. Just as he was about to go, Harry kissed Ed's cheek as he draped a blanket over the other’s shoulders. 

"I'll see you later," he told Ed on his way out of their shared flat,

As soon as Harry made it to the club, Niall quickly spotted the hybrid and walked over to him with a beer in hand.

"You're finally here," Niall chuckled and hugged Harry before handing him his drink, which Harry accepted. 

"I am,” Harry smiled. “Congratulations for the opportunity. I knew you'd make it."

Niall grinned, patting his friend on the back a few times.

"Come here. Let's sit down and have a few shots," he insisted.

Niall led Harry to the table for him to greet their other friends —Paul being one of them— and began talking about everything that they’d missed out. His friend seemed excited as he talked about the opportunity he would have to show off his photos, and Harry was proud of all his achievements.

There was one thing.

As they chatted, Harry sipped at his beer. But every time he finished drinking his glass, someone refilled it for him. The hybrid didn’t notice it, since he was too caught up in their conversation to realize that he was drinking more than he should. The result was obvious —Harry got drunk.

The hybrid eventually excused himself to go to the bathroom and, as he waited in line, his drunk self thought it'd be a good idea to call Louis.

The man was checking a few emails on his laptop at home, sipping on his tea when he suddenly heard his phone buzzing. He raised an eyebrow at he noticed the time, but since it was rather late, he thought the call must be important. When Louis picked up and answer the call, he recognized Harry's voice on the other side as the hybrid seemed to be talking to someone else.

"Harry," he said. "What happened?" 

Harry whined as he noticed that the person wouldn't get out of the bathroom, and was still knocking on the door as he heard Louis’ voice. He was startled for a moment, since he seemed to have forgotten that he’d called the man.

"I'm mad at you. I'm an angry kitten," Harry began saying in a high pitched voice, slightly slurring his words. "You're probably the hottest person I've ever seen in my entire life, and you sent me the kind of gift any literature student wishes for. But you're an idiot, and the person locked up in this bathroom is an idiot because they won't let me pee, and I'm mad at you," he rambled.

Louis frowned at that and leaned back against his chair while still holding the phone. 

"Oh. Wow. I mean, I was expecting a thank you instead, but this will do. I assume you liked the books," he said. "Where are you, Harry? Have you been drinking?" Louis questioned since Harry did sound like it. "Where are you?" He insisted.

The hybrid whined, knocking at the door again and almost tripping over his own feet.

"Why are you even asking? You wanted me to stay away from you, but you sent me the books," Harry slurred his words. "Everything's spinning around, and I just want to get home and cuddle. But Ed is sick, and that means he won't give me cuddles. I'm a sad kitten." 

Louis huffed and got up as he pulled his phone back to check the number Harry was using to call him, shaking his head.

"Listen, Harry, I want you to go home right now," he stated. But when the other didn't respond —probably because the loud music at the club made it difficult for Harry to hear properly— Louis sighed deeply. "Alright, then I'm taking you home. Where are you at? What is it called?" He insisted as he held the phone close to his ear again.

Harry was still knocking at the bathroom door, but tripped over his feet when it suddenly opened, noticing a couple walk out of it. The hybrid walked into the bathroom, laughing quietly to himself as he leaned against the door. 

"A couple was in the bathroom. I think they were doing naughty stuff. But I wouldn't do that in a bathroom because I'm an innocent kitten," he said, rambling away to Louis, but huffing as he remembered the man said he'd take him home. "I don't want to go home. I don't even know where I am, but it's fun. You're boring. But you're hot. And rich. And I like the way you smell." 

Louis sighed deeply at that. Clearly Harry was drunk. And knowing him the way Louis already knew, the hybrid could easily get in trouble since he didn't sound like he had someone around to keep him safe. 

"Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you," Louis informed after being able to track Harry's number and current location. He knew Harry was going to argue back, so he hang up and left as fast as he could to pick him from the bar.

Harry was about to say something when he noticed that Louis had ended the call. He huffed as he struggled to shove his phone back into his pocket, but eventually walked out of the bathroom. 

Since he felt his head spinning around, the hybrid stumbled on his way out of the night club for take some fresh air. But he frowned when, a few minutes later, he saw Louis getting out of a car. 

Louis was there to pick him up.

While he vaguely recalled hearing Louis say that he would take him home, Harry wasn’t expecting the man to show up. If there was anything he’d learnt about Louis, it was that the man was completely unpredictable.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to dance and drink? I thought rich people only got drunk in private planes," he said to Louis, giggling to himself as he tugged at Louis’ coat to go back to the club.

But as Louis held onto Harry to make sure he didn’t fall while the other attempted to drag him into the club, he suddenly saw a familiar person approaching the hybrid. 

It was Paul, the manager. 

"You forgot this," Paul grinned as he placed a jacket over Harry’s shoulders. "Come in again. It's cold here." 

Harry giggled, smiling at Paul in appreciation for his kind gesture. But, just as he was about to utter a ‘thank you’ —or maybe something stupid considering how drunk he was— the hybrid heard Paul speak up again.

“And..." Paul paused for a moment as he stared at Harry. "I don’t know when I’ll have the courage to do this again," he whispered and moved closer, trying to pull Harry into a kiss.

Needless to say, Harry was both surprised and confused when Paul attempted to pull him in for a kiss. He immediately stepped —or, more precisely, stu mbled —away from his manager and friend, since even his drunk self felt awkward about the whole situation.

"I think you should go," the hybrid mumbled.

"Just one kiss, come on," Paul insisted as he forced Harry closer. 

The manager was about to kiss the hybrid when, all of a sudden, he was pushed away roughly. Paul’s eyes widened in surprise: Louis was standing in between them, clenching his fists while frowning at Paul. 

"Leave him alone!" He yelled angrily.

Paul took a step closer to Louis, clenching his fist and directing it to Louis' cheek to hit him in response, but Louis immediately dodged it. Noticing that neither of them would give up, Harry began to tug at Louis' hand, since he didn't want him to get involved in any fights —especially because of him.

"Stop it!" Harry yelled at Paul, still tugging at Louis' hand. "Let's go. I want to go, please," he said, stumbling as he attempted to remain stood.

Louis huffed but ended up doing what Harry wanted, reluctantly stepping away from Paul to lead him to his car. The hybrid got in with Louis’ help, and as soon as Louis joined him and asked the driver to take them back to his place, Harry easily cuddled up to him, his eyes effortlessly closing.

As regards Louis, he stayed quiet while still trying to calm down and stop thinking about what had happened. But as they were getting close to his home, the man noticed that Harry had fallen asleep next to him. That made Louis smile small, and even made sure to carry him to his place once they made it home. Louis was surprised that Harry didn't wake up when he changed the hybrid's clothes and put him to bed. But remembering the amount of alcohol the hybrid had had that night, the man thought he’d sleep for a few hours.

And he did.

Harry only opened his eyes the following morning, and let out a soft groan as his pounding headache began bothering him. Slowly, Harry sat up in bed while rubbing his eyes, almost expecting to see Ed walk into the room and tease him for having got drunk the previous night. 

But that wasn’t their shared flat —there was no way that was theirs.

The room was enormous and quite luxurious. From where he was sitting, the hybrid was able to see the large windows covered by white curtains , which made him deduce that he wasn’t in a house, but in an apartment—or a hotel room, maybe. In the room, Harry also spotted a door which he assumed led to a dressing room, and another one—which was slightly opened—that led to the bathroom.

The hybrid also noticed that, in the nightstand right next to the bed, there was a tray with food—toast, orange juice and tea—and a couple of pills.

There was, however, something—more precisely someone—else that Harry was able to see sitting in a chair in front of the bed.

Louis. Louis Tomlinson.

Harry slightly jumped as he noticed that Louis was staring at him, and wondered if he’d been doing that for a while. It made him feel both nervous and embarrassed to know that Louis had been watching him sleep. But, most importantly, he was scared to know what had happened the previous night.

Flashes of his night out at the club began crossing his mind. While the hybrid didn’t fully remember every detail, the few memories he had were enough to make him blush .

"You scared me," Harry mumbled. "Why am I here? Is this your place?" 

"Yes. This is where I live," he simply said and got up to sit on the bed instead, still looking at Harry. "How are you feeling?" 

Harry didn’t explicitly answer, but he gave Louis a look that let him know exactly the way he felt in that moment. He wondered as he looked as terrible as he felt, but when Louis didn’t ask again, he guessed that he did.

Suddenly, the hybrid noticed for the very first time that the clothes that he was wearing weren’t his. The realization made him both gasp and blush, since he was thinking the worst. He didn’t have any memories of doing anything with Louis. But, considering that he had quite a high level of alcohol in his bloodstream, not remembering the whole thing was a possibility.

"We didn't… You know," he began saying, too embarrassed to even say the word out loud. "We didn't, or did we?"

Louis raised an eyebrow at that and then shrugged, chuckling softly and shaking his head, as if finding it funny.

"Somnophilia is not really my thing," the man said and leaned over to grab the tray with food, setting it on Harry's lap. "I had to change your clothes and put you to sleep. That's all," he explained, handing the hybrid a toast. "You need to eat, though." 

Harry was relieved when he heard Louis say that nothing had happened while he was drunk. While he didn't think that Louis would take advantage of him while asleep, he wanted to make sure he hadn't attempted to do anything stupid on his way to Louis' place. Harry nodded at Louis' words, taking the toast from him and taking a bite.

"Thank you," he said. "Also, I'm sorry if I did or said anything stupid. I don't get drunk a lot, but when I do, I get really annoying.”

"You shouldn’t get drunk like that. I’m all for testing the limits, but you put yourself at risk last night, you know?" Louis said and got up to simply change his clothes, as if Harry weren’t even there. 

Harry watched Louis curiously as he stood up from bed, eating his breakfast in silence. He didn’t even know what to say to him. While he was aware that drinking a lot wasn’t good for his health, he didn’t understand why Louis as scolding him. Louis had been very clear —he wasn’t the man for him.

However, Harry wasn’t expecting to hear what the man said next.

"If you were mine, you wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week.”

Harry almost choked on his toast — both because of Louis’ words and because of the fact that he was taking his shirt off — and coughed slightly, clearing his throat. 

"But I'm not yours. You were the one who told me to stay away from you. Or did you forget about that?" 

"I know what I've said before," Louis said before Harry would continue talking about that and about what happened when they went out for coffee. "But I’m incapable of leaving you alone, Harry. What am I supposed to do?" He raised an eyebrow and watched closely when the other began biting his lower lip again. "I told you to stay away for a reason, though. I don’t do romance, and my tastes are very… singular. You wouldn’t understand."

Harry fiddled with his rings as Louis talked to him. He wanted to understand Louis, but the man didn't exactly tell him why he wanted to be away from him, or why he wasn’t able to stay away. The hybrid shifted to place the tray of food on the nightstand, letting out a sigh.

"Make me understand. Show me," he mumbled, and nibbled at his lip again. "What is it that you want from me, Louis?" 

Louis slowly leaned closer while looking at Harry's lips, touching his face tenderly. He stopped though and let out a sigh, reluctantly pulling away. 

"I would love to bite that lip," Louis mumbled while now looking into Harry's eyes. 

The closeness was enough to make Harry gulp. In that moment, he only wanted the man to pull him in for a deep kiss and hold him close. But Louis was quick to pull away and get up from bed, even if he was still staring at the hybrid.

"But I’m not gonna touch you, not until I have your written consent," he added as he put his shirt on. "Finish your breakfast. I’ll take you home."

Harry nodded at Louis' words and made sure to finish his breakfast. Even if he had a few questions about what he meant by written consent, the hybrid decided not to ask. He had the feeling that Louis wouldn’t tell him the whole thing —not for the time being, at least. Harry eventually changed back into his clothes and looked for Louis once he was ready to go back home.

"Thank you for picking me up yesterday night. You didn't have to.”

Louis smiled small at that and checked Harry out, picking out a jacket and holding it out for the hybrid. 

"You look really good," he said and walked over to Harry, helping him put on the jacket. "You can keep this one. It looks good on you." 

Harry smiled, letting Louis put the jacket on. While he knew that he would probably give it back —since he didn’t know if he wanted to have any of Louis’ things—he let himself enjoy the moment, aware that it might be the last they had.

The man started leading Harry out of the bedroom and then to the elevator, and waited for the doors to open. 

"If you're free tonight, I'm asking my driver to pick you up," Louis informed.

The hybrid raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised by his invitation. Louis made him feel confused . The man was always contradicting himself, and while the wisest thing would be to decline the invitation, a part of Harry wanted to accept—to get to know the man better.

"Is that your way of asking me out?" He asked, nervously fiddling with the zipper of his jacket.

  
When the doors of the elevator finally opened, Louis walked in and Harry followed. He sighed quietly at Harry’s question, not exactly certain about what to say. The man wasn't used to actually asking people out —he  usually just informed them that they'd meet up, sending them a date, time and location. 

But it was different with Harry for some reason. Maybe because he found Harry different from everyone else. And maybe that was why he desperately wanted a positive response to his invitation.

As Louis watched Harry bit his lip again, he took a deep breath. He wasn’t able to resist him anymore. 

"Fuck the paperwork," Louis mumbled as he suddenly moved closer to take a hold of Harry, kissing him eagerly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos.
> 
> we hope that you enjoy reading this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it ♡

Of all things, Harry wasn’t expecting Louis to kiss him.

The hybrid was confused about Louis’ intentions concerning him. Although the man had clearly stated that he wasn’t interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with anyone, Louis’ actions said otherwise. And, as their lips met, Harry was sure of something: Louis wanted him. He still didn’t know in which way—but the man wanted Harry.

Harry was quick to return the kiss, placing his hands on each of Louis’ cheeks—almost as if he couldn’t get enough of the man.

When Louis noticed that Harry was kissing him back, he pushed the other against the elevator and pinned his hands above his head as the kiss became deeper. However, just as they were getting into it, the elevator doors opened to reveal a group of businessmen who walked in. Louis didn’t have any other choice but to pull away, and licked over his lips as he watched them, discreetly turning to look at Harry.

"Cockblocks," Harry huffed to himself.

Louis chuckled softly at that, secretly finding Harry's reaction adorable. When the doors of the elevator opened again, the man reached for the hybrid’s hand and laced their fingers together, leading him to the spot where all his cars were parked.

Needless to say, Harry gasped when he noticed the amount of cars that Louis owned. The man noticed his reaction, and stopped walking for a moment.

"What? Are you a surprised kitten now?" The man asked jokingly, remembering the way Harry had talked to him on the phone the previous night.

The hybrid blushed at Louis' words, suddenly aware of what he'd said to him while he was drunk.

 _How embarrassing_ , he thought.

"I am indeed," he said to Louis, flashing him a smile. "Do you really own all of them? And do you even drive them yourself?"

Louis nodded. "All of them. And yes, I also drive all of them myself."

The man unlocked one of the cars—a red Bugatti—and held the door open for Harry to get in. When he did, the man quickly went to place himself behind the steering wheel, holding back a smile as he noticed that Harry was still surprised.

Soon enough, they made it to Harry and Ed’s share apartment. As the gentleman he was, Louis made sure to walk Harry to the door, but raised an eyebrow when he heard a familiar voice coming from inside Harry's home.

As soon as Harry opened the door, he saw Ed cuddled up on the couch with a girl he didn't know. The hybrid raised an eyebrow but smiled, knowing that Ed would tell him everything about her eventually.

"It seems that you didn't miss me at all," he teased Ed.

But the girl wasn’t just any girl.

It was Fizzy—Louis’ younger sister.

Louis’ eyes widened in surprise the moment she noticed that it was his sister, but Ed was quick to get up and explain the whole situation to the two of them.

"Fizzy came after Louis last night, since he ended up leaving a note with this address at his home and didn't tell anyone why he was going out in the middle of the night. But I see why now," he smirked at Harry and laughed quietly as Fizzy walked over to Harry and greeted him with a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Fizzy, Louis' sister," she told him.

Harry felt slightly confused about the whole situation, since he wasn't expecting to meet any of Louis' relatives. He was also aware that Louis hadn't included introducing his family to him as part of his plan, and wondered if the man was comfortable with it. But Fizzy seem kind, which was why Harry returned the embrace, flashing the girl a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I'm Harry."

The girl returned the smile, and turned to Louis with a playful look.

"I had to come to a stranger's house to find out that you have a cute boyfriend," she told Louis. “When were you planning on telling me?”

Louis chuckled softly at that and shook his head. "He doesn't seem like a stranger to me," he said, since they’d caught Fizzy and Ed cuddling while watching something. "Harry and I will have dinner tonight. So, don't make it awkward when he shows up later."

Louis then turned to the hybrid and walked toward him, reaching for his hand. "You're coming, right?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Louis’ words, surprised to find out that the plans were still on for that night. Considering how unpredictable the man was, he thought that Louis might end up changing his mind.

"I am, yes. I mean, I don't have anything else to do tonight," he said, quickly glancing at their hands.

Louis nodded. "I will send my driver to pick you up at 8," he then said, and leaned to kiss Harry's cheek once his sister had said her goodbyes as well. He led the way as they left the apartment, and Ed chuckled when the door was finally closed.

"Okay? What was that? You're seeing him again tonight?” Ed asked curiously, looking at Harry with a smirk. “What happened last night, Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes as he noticed the way Ed was looking at him, but he knew that his friend wouldn’t stop insisting until he told him the whole story.

"It's all Niall's fault, as always. I got drunk with him and our mates, and I ended up calling Louis," Harry began explaining as he sat next to Ed on the couch. "He took me to his place and this morning we, uh. You know, we might've kissed.”

Ed listened to Harry quietly then bit on his lower lip softly.

"Only once?" He asked. "By the way, is this jacket is new? I haven't seen you wear that one before," Ed pointed out while looking at his friend.

Harry nodded at Ed's words, blushing at the mention of the kiss. "Yes, we only kissed once. And the jacket it's his, but he told me that I didn't have to give it back."

"Are you really going to his place tonight? That sounds like a date to me," Ed teased.

"He didn't say it was a date,” the hybrid clarified. “But, yes. I think I'm going. I don't know if it's a good idea, but a part of me wants to go."

"Well, then you should go. He seems pretty interested," Ed said with a smile while watching Harry closely.

Later on, while making some dinner, Ed noticed a car parked outside their building, humming as he made his way to the living room where Harry was. He noticed that his friend was ready to go—even if he looked rather nervous to see Louis.

"I think Louis' driver is waiting for you already. Where are you going?" He then asked curiously.

Harry stood up from the couch when he heard Ed’s words, wiping his sweaty hands on his jacket.

"He didn't tell me anything. But I guess I'll find out in a moment," he said to Ed. "Do I look good? Don't lie."

Ed chuckled as Harry stood in front of him and twirled around, showing off his outfit, and nodded.

"You look great. Don't forget to tell me all the details when you come back. That is, if you come back tonight," he teased with a grin.

Harry playfully rolled his eyes at Ed's words, already expecting his friend to make that kind of comment.

"You'll have to tell me the details of you meeting Louis' sister. I know that something's going on there."

Ed laughed. "Come on, don't be late," he said, and excitedly started walking Harry to the door, opening it for him and giving his friend a hug. "Have fun, yeah? Don't be so nervous."

Harry returned the embrace and nodded at his words, nibbling at his lip. It would be hard not to be nervous around Louis, but he would do his best not to ruin their date. Once the hybrid had said his goodbyes, he walked out of their shared flat, approaching the car that was parked in front of the building.

Louis' driver, Dave, was waiting by the car, and offered Harry a smile as soon as he spotted the hybrid.

"Good evening, Mr. Styles. I'm supposed to drive for you tonight. Mr. Tomlinson will join us there," he explained, and opened the door for Harry.

Although Harry was expecting to find Louis in the car, he nodded, flashing Dave a polite smile.

“Thank you.”

As Harry made himself comfortable in the backseat, he wondered what Louis had in stock for him that night.

He also wondered _why_ there was an ukulele right next to him.

Dave, who was already settled behind the steering wheel, was embarrassed as he noticed. he’d forgotten his ukulele on the backseat. His eyes widened and blushed slightly, quickly grabbing the instrument.

"I’m sorry. That wasn't supposed to be here."

Harry smiled at Dave’s apology but shook his head, since that hadn’t bothered him. "Is it yours? I wish I played an instrument. It seems difficult."

Dave cleared his throat and nodded, still blushing. "Yes, yes. I like making songs for my fiancée and send it to her while I'm working," he explained to Harry. "Apparently she likes it."

Harry smiled at Dave's words, thinking that it was sweet of him to do such a thing for his fiancée.

"That sounds cute. I bet she loves it."

The driver shrugged and finally started the car, driving all the way to the place where Louis was waiting for them.

Soon enough, Dave parked at the entrance of the city carnival, which took place every year. Harry got out of the car as Dave opened the door for him, and when he turned around, he found Louis in front of him. Harry smiled and slightly blushed, since he always got shy around the man.

"Hey. You look good tonight."

Louis grinned when he saw Harry, glad that he seemed happy to be there.

"You look good too. You always do," he said and reached to take the other's hand, nodding at Dave who waited for them in the car.

The man then walked Harry to the carnival, walking past a few games and attractions until they stopped at the Ferris Wheel. Louis said something to the man who was taking care of it and, suddenly, they didn't have to wait in line anymore.

Harry raised an eyebrow when they were suddenly told that it was their turn, knowing that the man had something to do with that. They got in, took a seat, and eventually the Ferris began slowly moving.

"Let me know if you're afraid of heights," Louis said.

The hybrid shook his head and smiled. Louis had planned the perfect day, because he’d always enjoyed going to the carnival and having fun with the different games that they had.

"Didn't you say you didn't do the whole romance thing?" Harry asked Louis, still holding onto his hand. "I don't know what you think, but this is pretty romantic to me."

Louis smiled small to himself when he said Harry saying that, but then again, he didn’t respond to him. He looked at their hands and fingers laced together and stayed silent for a second.

"I wondered if you'd like it here because apparently you can get a pretty nice view from the top," the man said while staring at Harry.

Harry wasn’t really expecting Louis to say anything regarding the whole romance thing. He noticed that the man wasn’t used to taking people out, even if he didn’t exactly know why. However, the hybrid wondered what Louis wanted from him. He had mixed feelings about the situation, but he wanted to know how far it would go.

"I love it. The view you get from the top is breathtaking. You'll see," he told Louis, quickly glancing at their hands as he smiled to himself.

As soon as they made it to the top, Louis held Harry's hand tighter and looked around, being able to appreciate the view as Harry had said before. He smiled a bit at that and looked back at the other, never letting go of his hand.

"You were right," he commented and looked around again, admiring the view.

Harry nodded at Louis’ words and smiled. "I told you. Everything is even more beautiful from up here."

The hybrid glanced back at their hands, smiling to himself at the sight. Even though he still didn’t know exactly what Louis wanted from him, it felt great to be holding his hand.

Meanwhile, Louis admired the view for a while. But to him, it didn't compare to looking at Harry. He was so beautiful and different from everyone else Louis had ever met before.

"Indeed. Such a beautiful sight," he said while staring at the hybrid.

Harry felt Louis' eyes on him and blushed, quickly realizing that the man was talking about him instead of the sight. Hesitantly, Harry placed his free hand on Louis' cheek, but as soon he noticed that the man didn't pull away, he pulled him in for a kiss as his eyes closed. Louis made sure to move closer until he could feel Harry's warm body against his, still kissing him passionately. The breathtaking view wasn’t important to either of them anymore, because kissing seemed to be the only thing in their minds for the time being.

When the Ferris wheel came to a stop and it was their turn to get out of it, the man working there cleared his throat, making Harry pull away from Louis as he blushed. However, Louis smiled a bit at Harry, taking his hand again.

"We should go. I promised to take you to dinner," he said and got up with the other, lacing their fingers together as he led the way.

Harry nodded at Louis' words and returned the smile, holding onto his hand as they walked toward the car. It was possible for the hybrid to say that it was one of the best dates he'd been to, and he was curious to see what they would do next.

"Do you have any places in mind?"

"My place,” Louis grinned. “I cook, you know."

Once they approached the driver, Dave opened the door for the both of them, and Louis sat next to Harry on the backseat.

"I wouldn't have imagined that you liked it," Harry told Louis as he got into the car with him. Harry sat next to the man, placing his hand over his. "What do you like making?"

"I have a cookbook. You can choose the recipe and I will try my best," Louis said and grinned as he noticed Harry nod at his words.

Most people definitely never got to know about that side of Louis. But Harry did now, and while he was afraid of showing different sides of him, he felt that he could open up to the hybrid.

Once Dave took them to Louis' expensive looking apartment, the man led Harry to the living room. Needless to say, Harry looked around in awe as they stepped into the room. Even though the hybrid had already been at Louis’ place before, he was still surprise that the man owned such a home.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked casually.

Harry nodded. "I'd like that. What do you have?"

Louis hummed and looked around, choosing a sweet drink for Harry since he seemed to like that. He came back with a glass and held it out for the hybrid.

"I think you'd like this," he said with a grin.

Harry took the glass from Louis and nodded, taking a sip from the drink.

"I like it. What is it?” The hybrid asked. “It's very sweet."

Louis shrugged a bit, but was glad that Harry liked it. "It’s just a passion fruit cocktail."

As he sipped at his drink again, Harry looked around at the large living room, noticing the piano in the middle of the room. It made the hybrid curious, since he didn’t think Louis was the type of guy that played any instruments.

"Do you play piano? Or is it there just for the aesthetic?"

Louis turned to look at the piano when Harry mentioned it and nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

Before Harry could say anything else, the man reached for a paper on the coffee table and handed it to Harry.

"This is a non-disclosure agreement, which means that you can't discuss anything about us with anyone. My lawyer insists on it," Louis explained. "You just have to sign it."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Louis' words, quite confused to understand why the man was asking him to sign such an agreement. It was the least thing one would expect on a first date—or whatever that was.

“First, I’m not going to sign something I haven’t read,” Harry began saying. “Second, why do you even want me to sign this? We only went out once. I don’t even know you that well. I don’t have anything to brag about,” he told Louis, handing the papers back to him.

Louis sighed deeply as he saw Harry’s reaction. He was already expecting something along those lines, yet he was hoping that the hybrid would make it easier for him.

“If we plan on taking more steps, or if I end up showing you the private things I have here, I need to make sure you won’t tell anyone else,” Louis explained. “Mainly, I need you not to tell anyone about the things I have in this specific room.”

"I know that you want your privacy. But what do you have in that room that you want to hide from everyone else?" Harry asked Louis. "If you don't tell me, I won't ever understand."

Louis took a deep breath as he heard that. Perhaps it was time to let Harry see it, even if that meant he would get scared from it and leave immediately.

He deserved to know.

Louis then took the other's hand after thinking quietly for a while, and looked into his eyes.

"Come with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> thank you for reading, bookmarking and leaving kudos on our work.
> 
> we'd love to read your comments on what you think that will happen next and on what you think about the story so far.
> 
> enjoy ♡

Harry took Louis' hand and let him lead the way, confused about the place that Louis was about to show him. Eventually, they stopped at a door, making the hybrid both curious and nervous.

"What is in there? Is this what you wanted to show me?" He asked Louis as they stood in front of the closed door.

"It's just around this door. My playroom, among the other things I have to show you," Louis explained while placing the hand over the handle, staring at Harry and wondering what would be his reaction. "It’s important that you know that you can leave at any time."

"Your playroom? What do you have there? Your PlayStation and computer?"

Louis raised his eyebrows at that a bit and unlocked the door, finally opening it for Harry. This room in fact had a computer and his video games, but that wasn't what Louis meant by playroom.

"Come in," he said, and led Harry to a door that would take them to a secret room inside it.

Harry stepped into the room when Louis finally opened the door, and gasped at the sight of what he had in the room. It looked like nothing that Harry had ever seen, yet he knew that Louis wanted to show him something else.

"Is this the room you want to hide?" Harry asked Louis as they stood in front of the closed door. "I want to see what you have there.”

Louis nodded then unlocked the door, opening it and letting Harry walk in to find a room filled with ropes, chains, whips and floggers. There was also a bed surrounded by mirrors, and the walls were painted in pink. The man took a deep breath as he watched Harry's reaction quietly.

Harry, at first, was at a loss for words. He wasn’t sure of what to expect, but he surely didn’t think that Louis would have such things in that room. The hybrid was full of questions, and even more confused than he was before.

"What is this, Louis?"

Louis cleared his throat and looked around. "This... Is my actual playroom. With all the things I need," he explained to Harry and watched as the hybrid went to touch one of the things he had hanging on the wall. "That's a paddle."

The hybrid turned back to Louis, still holding the paddle in his hands. "Why would you need any of this?" Harry asked Louis, impatient to know everything. "Will you please answer me?"

"I do this to people. With people. People that want me to," Louis explained and watched Harry's reaction closely, hoping he would understand and not freak out. "I'm a dominant, Harry," the man continued, "and that means I want you to willingly surrender yourself to me."

Harry put the paddle back in its place as he heard Louis' words, taking a step away from the man. He was starting to understand what Louis wanted from him, and he was rather disappointed about it.  

"Why would I willingly surrender to you? What would I get from that?"

"To please me. I have rules, if you follow them, I’ll reward you. If you don’t, I’ll punish you" Louis explained calmly and bit at lower lip. "And you would get me if you did so."

"You only want me for this, don't you?" Harry sighed. "You aren't interested in me. You just want this. That's the only reason why you asked me out."

Louis shook his head. "Absolutely not. I am showing you this because it is part of my life and you seemed pretty interested in me, too," Louis said while looking at Harry. "So, I thought it’d be fair to let you know. If we were to do this, this would be your room as well. You can decorate it however you like," he explained and offered the other a small smile. "We wouldn’t have to use it every day. Just a few times a week."

Harry stayed silent for a while, since he didn't know what to say to Louis. While he was curious about a few things he saw in that room, he didn't know if he'd like to experiment with them. It was also the first time that someone had ever proposed such a thing to the hybrid.

"I don't think you'd like to do this with me. I don't have experience with any of these things. I haven't even..." Harry began saying, but quickly stopped himself from finishing the phrase. "I don't think I am what you're looking for," he said instead.

Louis raised an eyebrow at that and approached Harry. "I am sure you are," he said then. "I already have a contract prepared. It’s fairly detailed. You could review it and we’d negotiate what you are and are not willing to try," the man explained while watching Harry's reaction, but spoke again before the hybrid could say anything. "Just one thing: when you had sex, was there anything you didn’t like doing? We have to be honest with each other for this to work."

Harry _knew_ that he wasn't what Louis was expecting. Even though he thought that Louis would get the hint, it seemed that he didn't—and he felt embarrassed to have to clarify the situation for him.

"I wouldn't know," Harry said to Louis, slightly blushing. "If you were looking for someone experienced in this, you got the wrong person."

Louis widened his eyes at that. "What do you mean? You're a virgin, aren’t you?”

The hybrid simply nodded at the question, nibbling at his lip as he looked at his feet awkwardly.

“And I've just shown you this..." Louis shook his head. "You've done things, right? Other things, I mean," he then asked while staring at Harry, and instinctively moved a hand to touch his face softly.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt Louis' touch, forcing himself to eventually open them.

"That depends on what you mean by other things," Harry said to Louis. "I told you. I don't have experience with any of this, and from what I see, you've been with experienced people."

Louis sighed and bit a smile while looking at Harry, still gently touching his face.

"Where have you been all this time?" He asked in a whisper.

Harry smiled and slightly blushed at Louis' words, getting closer to the man. "I could ask you the same thing.”

Louis then leaned forward to press a kiss to the hybrid's soft lips, holding him closer and wrapping his arms around Harry. The hybrid eagerly returned the kiss, relieved to know that Louis didn't mind if they were different when it came to certain things.

The man smiled softly against Harry's lips and reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together and walking out of the room. He made sure to lock the door before taking him upstairs and to his own bedroom afterwards. The man pulled the other into another kiss and led him to bed, leaning over Harry while still kissing him as the hybrid began sliding his hands up and down Louis’ back.

Louis only pulled back to slowly take off Harry's clothes, admiring him quietly as he undressed the other, his eyes locked on the hybrid’s to make sure he was comfortable with everything they were doing.

"You're so beautiful," Louis said in a whisper.

The hybrid blushed at Louis' words, but he knew that the man meant everything that he said. He helped Louis unbutton his shirt, letting the material slide down his arms and fall to the floor. The hybrid closed his eyes as Louis, once naked, started kissing all over the exposed skin of his neck, shoulders and chest.

"I want to make you feel good," the hybrid said into Louis' ear, pulling the man even closer to him.

Louis closed his eyes for a moment and smiled at what Harry said to him, kissing him deeply one more time and then letting his hands slide down the other's body softly, caressing his skin. "I will make you feel just as good," he breathed out then.

Harry smiled at Louis' words, still blushing slightly. "I bet you will," he told Louis, and began kissing at his chest, letting his hands move up and down his back.

Louis leaned into Harry's soft touches and suddenly took his hands, holding them against the mattress right above his head as he took his time to admire the other's body, pressing soft kisses to it while keeping eye contact with Harry.

Harry nibbled at his lip as Louis pinned his hands against the mattress. He wasn't expecting him to do that, but he enjoyed getting to experience that with Louis. Harry closed his eyes as he felt Louis start to kiss him, gasping softly everytime Louis kissed or touched one of his spots.

Louis smirked to himself as he watched and heard Harry's reactions, always sucking marks over his spots whenever he found one, his hands still stroking Harry's thighs and sides, letting go of his hands for a moment. He loved that Harry seemed as eager as he was—and he could tell by the moans and whines that came out of the other’s mouth.

The man then pulled back for a moment to grab a few things from the nightstand drawer and, once he had everything he needed, he got in between the other's legs again.

"Close your eyes," he whispered softly.

Harry nodded at Louis' words and made sure to close his eyes. Even if he didn't know what Louis was going to do, he knew that Louis would stop if he asked him to. He trusted him.

Louis waited until Harry closed his eyes and took his hands again. This time, he used a rope to tie them together above his head, biting softly on his lip as he watched the other's reaction closely.

Harry made sure to have his eyes closed as Louis had asked him to, but nibbled at his lip as he noticed what Louis was doing to him. It was new for him, but it surprisingly felt good. Harry opened his eyes again and looked at Louis, licking at his lips as he nodded, since he wanted Louis to know that he was enjoying it.

"Just relax and let me take care of you," Louis whispered softly and teasingly into Harry's ear, nibbling on it gently. He pulled away to kiss his way down the hybrid's body again, spreading his legs and holding them spread apart. He also made sure to nibble at his inner thighs as well, still looking up into Harry's eyes.

The hybrid bit at his lower lip, watching the way Louis kissed and nibbled at every part of his skin. But when Louis eventually nibbled at his thighs, Harry moaned softly, closing his eyes for a moment.

"What a tease," he said in a whisper.

Louis smirked to himself again and kept on nibbling over Harry's thighs, loving the reactions he was getting from the other. He then waited for a bit and gave his hole a lick, wondering how Harry would react to that.

Harry immediately as he felt Louis licking at his hole, letting out a moan as he was taken by surprise. Louis was doing things that he loved, and was comfortable to experience those things with him.

"Do that again, please."

Louis nodded and smiled softly at that. He held onto Harry's thighs and licked over his hole again—and again—until Harry was relaxed That was when Louis began eating him out properly, running his fingers down the hybrid's thighs and making sure to leave marks over them.

The man pulled back after a while and licked his way up Harry's body, kissing and marking his neck as he brought a hand up and pushed his fingers into the other's mouth to get them wet for him, being patient since Harry had confessed to him he had never done anything like that before. The hybrid made sure to suck at them, looking into Louis’ eyes the whole time.

Louis watched Harry closely while he was sucking his fingers, smirking down at him and then leaning to kiss his neck, making sure to leave a few marks there, claiming Harry as his at that moment. He pulled his fingers out and reached down to push them into the other's hole slowly then, kissing him at the same time.

When Louis finally took his fingers out of his mouth and pushed them inside him, Harry gasped against Louis' lips, making sure to return the kiss. Louis’ reaction was to kiss back and smile against Harry's lips, giving him enough time to get used to the new feelings before moving his fingers in and out slowly. He also brought his lips down the other's jaw and neck, kissing over the marks he had already left there.

Harry nibbled at his lip as Louis' fingers began sliding in and out. It was new and different to be doing that with someone else, but he was enjoying it, and wanted to make sure that Louis had no doubts about it.

While still moving his fingers in and out of him, Louis licked his lips, definitely loving the sight.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

The man kissed Harry's lips softly before pulling his fingers out slowly once he was sure the other was ready for him. The hybrid returned the kiss to Louis, his lips slightly parted when they pulled away.

"I want you. Please," he told Louis in a whisper as he began kissing the other's chest.

Louis smiled happily at that. That response from Harry was what he was waiting for before he could take it any further. He made sure Harry's hole was already a bit stretched and wet for him from fingering him and finally adjusted to get in between his legs, slowly pushing into his body and letting out a long moan at the feeling.

Harry watched everything Louis was doing closely, since he didn’t want to miss anything. He was both anxious and nervous, since he didn’t know exactly what to expect. But he trusted the man, and he believed that he would enjoy anything they did that night. He gasped as he finally felt Louis push inside him and closed his eyes for a moment, whining softly.

When he saw Harry’s reaction, Louis began pressing soft kisses all over Harry's face to keep him relaxed and distracted before he started moving, pulling out and pushing into him again slowly until Harry got used to it and was able to completely enjoy it too.

The slight discomfort that the hybrid felt at first was eventually gone, and Harry began enjoying it, letting out soft moans every time Louis thrusted his hips and pushed into him.

Louis leaned forward to kiss Harry deeply while thrusting into him, also moaning into the kiss as he held his wrists against the mattress again, even if they were already tied up with the rope.

While Harry wanted to touch Louis, he liked the feeling of being unable to reach out and hold him. He felt powerless—but it was a good kind of powerlessness. Louis was making him feel safe in everything they were doing, and that gave the hybrid the comfort he needed in that moment.

Soon enough, Louis sped up and began thrusting even deeper inside Harry after having adjusted his angle. He moaned louder when he was able to start pounding the hybrid into the mattress, still holding his wrists down and above his head.

As Louis' thrusts became deeper and harder, Harry’s moans also got louder—and his body craved his touch even more. He didn’t know that being with Louis would feel that good, and he knew that he had no words to express how much he was enjoying it.

It was clear to Louis that he’d hit at his spot, since Harry’s legs wrapped around his body, pulling tha man even closer to him. Needless to say, Louis smirked at the hybrid’s natural reaction, holding onto his thighs while still pounding him roughly into the mattress. He eventually reached for the headboard of the bed, holding onto it to keep on thrusting deeply into Harry.

Harry gasped when Louis began thrusting deeper into him. He knew that he was close and desperate for a release, but he wanted the moment to last—he didn’t want it to ever end.

Louis, on his part, could tell Harry was in the same state of mind he was. It was great for a first time, and he was proud he could make Harry feel that way—although it was what he already expected. Due to the intimacy of the moment, he moved a hand up and wrapped it around Harry's neck, giving it a small squeeze to see how he would react.

The hybrid's eyes widened, and he slightly gasped at the squeeze Louis gave him. He would’ve never thought that he’d enjoy being choked in bed, but it was a pleasant feeling. He was certain that Louis had noticed it, since he man didn’t seem to be able to take his eyes off of him.

Louis' deep, hard thrusts in rhythm with the choking made Harry come eventually, his body shaking as he let out soft moans and whines. That triggered the man’s own orgasm and made sure to pull out before he came. He crashed on top of the hybrid's body as he tried to catch his breath, his entire body shaking and his heart racing.

Harry closed his eyes, catching his breath as well as he felt Louis' body right on top of his. He didn't have words to explain the way he felt, but he loved that he got to share that experience with Louis.

When he finally opened his eyes, Harry pulled Louis in for a kiss—the kiss being slow and sweet that time. Louis kissed back slowly, smiling against Harry's lips while touching his face. He brought his hands up to untie the rope, and then brushed his hair out of his face.

"You're amazing," the man breathed out, biting softly on his lip as he pulled back and admired Harry quietly.

Harry smiled to himself as he heard Louis' words, knowing that his cheeks were flushed—both because of the sex and his compliment.

"Trust me, that's you."

Louis had pulled out by now, lying on his back and holding Harry closer, still trying to catch his breath while looking at him.

"I’m glad to see you satisfied." He bit on his lower lip and leaned to peck the other's lips.

Harry rested his head on Louis' chest and closed his eyes for a moment, returning the peck to the other's lips.

"I am. I didn't know it'd feel that good," he said to Louis, kissing his chest and eventually sitting up on bed. "Are you thirsty? I'll get you something to drink, if you want."

Louis smiled softly at that, reaching to gently stroke Harry's arm.

"That would be nice," he nodded when Harry offered him something to drink. "Water sounds fine."

Harry nodded at Louis' words and smiled, standing up from bed. He walked into the kitchen, quickly returning to the room with two bottles of water and a package of cookies.

"I figured you'd want something to eat, too," Harry told Louis, giving him one of the bottles as he sat in bed.

Louis sat up and grinned as Harry handed him a bottle.

"You're the sweetest," he told Harry and opened the bottle to drink some water before reaching to pull the hybrid closer. "Stay the night," the man then added in a whisper while they were cuddling.

Louis couldn't deny that Harry was different and that he was someone to keep around—unlike his former sexual partners. In fact, he felt that Harry could be _more_ than just that.

He was hoping it was a mutual feeling.

As regards the hybrid, he was surprised when Louis asked him to stay. But Harry wanted to, because he felt that Louis did want him around. Harry nodded at Louis' words, closing the bottle, and climbed to sit on Louis' lap, cuddling up to him.

Louis watched curiously as Harry moved to sit on his lap quietly, acting a lot like an actual kitten. The man couldn't help but smile as he heard the hybrid’s next words, easily wrapping his arms around Harry's body and holding him comfortably against his chest.

"I'll stay," he told Louis, his eyes effortlessly closing as he leaned into the other’s touch.

Louis thought it felt so right and so good to have Harry in his arms—and he was completely sure he wouldn't regret the fact that he had picked Harry out of all people to be his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!
> 
> again, thank you for commenting, bookmarking and leaving kudos.
> 
> enjoy the chapter ♡

Harry easily fell asleep in Louis’ arms, cuddling up to his chest. Although he knew that he shouldn’t get his hopes up too soon, the hybrid liked being around Louis. That night had been the proof that Harry needed to know that he could trust Louis, and he could only hope that things would get even better for the two of them.

When Harry woke up the following morning, he noticed that Louis was still asleep. The hybrid smiled to himself, loving the sight of the man sleeping. He looked peaceful but still as gorgeous as always, and Harry thought that he could watch him sleep for hours. But as he looked at Louis, Harry suddenly had an idea. The hybrid began kissing Louis' chest, making his way to the man’s hips as he settled between his legs.

Louis groaned sleepily and moved a little bit, slowly leaning up against Harry when he felt the kisses to his chest and hips. He bit his lower lip and reached down to tangle his fingers in Harry's curls, tugging at them as he looked down at the hybrid.

"Morning," Louis mumbled with a grin.

Harry smiled to himself when he noticed that Louis was starting to wake up, but continued kissing his skin. When he felt Louis tug at his hair, Harry looked at him with innocent eyes, quickly going back to kissing and nibbling at Louis’  thighs just to tease him.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked Louis, nibbling at his lip as he wrapped a hand around Louis' cock.

Louis bit harder on his lower lip as he watched Harry, amazed by how easily the other could turn him on.

"I definitely did," the man chuckled softly and tugged at Harry's curls some more, thrusting up into his hand. "Did you? It seems like you're in a very good mood," he said teasingly while looking down into Harry's beautiful eyes.

Harry began moving the hand wrapped around his cock up and down, looking into Louis' eyes the whole time. He loved knowing that he was turning Louis on, and loved knowing that he was making him feel good.

"I did, and yes, I'm in a very good mood," Harry said to Louis, leaning in to lick at the tip of his cock to see Louis' reaction.

Louis hissed when he felt Harry's tongue, shivering all over and throwing his head back, letting out a soft moan. He was desperate for more, pulling on the other's hair and holding him closer.

"I could tell," the man breathed out and looked down at Harry again, feeling so incredibly turned on.

The hybrid was proud of himself when he saw Louis' reaction, which only made him want to continue. Harry looked into Louis' eyes as he licked at the tip again, slowly letting his mouth wrap around it as he placed his hands on Louis' thighs.

Louis watched Harry closely, biting even harder on his lip while expecting what would come next. He tried his best not to start thrusting into the other's mouth yet, clearly wanting more. He noticed that Harry seemed so eager to please—and Louis was more than glad to let him do so.

The hybrid looked into Louis' eyes as he began taking his cock into his mouth. He started taking it slowly, his hand wrapped around the base to hold what didn't fit in his mouth. He started sucking eagerly, slowly at first, but speeding up as he noticed that Louis was enjoying it.

When Harry began sucking him off faster than before, Louis made sure to watch him with wide eyes, gasping. He thought that couldn't be Harry’s first time doing it considering he was so skilled. The man reached to place his hand over the back of Harry's head and forced him down, letting his eyes fall close.

Harry made sure to look at Louis the whole time as he took him deeper into his mouth, letting his hands slide up and down Louis' thighs as he sucked him off. He was starting to find out what Louis liked, and was doing his best to give the man what he wanted.

Louis moaned loudly and threw his head back again as he began thrusting into Harry's mouth, unable to get enough of him. He tugged harder at Harry’s curls, making the hybrid whine around his cock in response. Louis noticed that his thighs began shaking after a while, but he didn't want to release his load just yet. He wanted to make Harry feel good, too.

Louis gasped and, soon enough, his whole body started trembling. His hands were shaking as he held onto Harry's curls and threw his head back again, finally releasing down Harry's throat, almost feeling like he was about to pass out from his intense orgasm.

The hybrid took him deeply into his mouth until Louis came, swallowing his load, and only pulled away when Louis had finished. He wiped his mouth with his hand and smiled at Louis, crawling to cuddle up to Louis' chest.

Louis smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Harry, closing his eyes as he felt Harry start kissing his chest while he was recovering from his orgasm.

"You are so good," Louis breathed out, stroking Harry's arm gently. "So good to me," he grinned while brushing Harry's curls, nosing at his neck and pressing a kiss there. "I wanna try something," the man said after a while.

Harry looked at Louis with curious eyes as Louis spoke again, his cheeks slightly flushed because of his compliments.

"What is it?"

Louis kept on playing with Harry's hair, brushing it gently and kissing the top of his head. He was about to move to grab a rope from the nightstand drawer, ready to ask Harry to close his eyes, when he suddenly noticed a weird black spot on the wall in front of them, right next to the door. He frowned and pointed at it for Harry to see it too.

Harry frowned when he noticed Louis' expression, but made sure to turn and look at the spot he was pointing at. He didn't realize what it was at first, but gasped when he noticed that it was a cockroach.

"It's huge," the hybrid said to him.

“Yeah, I hear that a lot,” Louis said jokingly, making Harry roll his eyes, but his attention then went back to the cockroach on the wall.

"Please, tell me you have the spray to kill it," Harry told Louis, cuddling up to his chest.

Louis nodded and kissed the top of Harry's head again before slowly getting up and putting on his underwear, walking over to where he left a spray for insects. As soon as he grabbed it, the cockroach ran and hid behind a few other things in the room, making him groan.

"Wait here. I will ask Dave to come help me find it," he then told Harry.

Harry nodded at Louis' words and made sure to put his underwear on, since he would be calling Dave. He was still looking around to spot the cockroach, but it was nowhere in sight.

"At least give me the spray. I'll kill it if I see it."

"Maybe it's hiding behind something," Louis said as he handed Harry the spray.

The man went after Dave and, soon enough, the driver walked in and looked around, trying to spot the cockroach.

"It's probably gone," Dave shrugged.

Louis rolled his eyes. "This is why I shouldn't have called you for help. You never do it right."

Harry took Louis' hand as he noticed that he was getting pissed.

"I think it's dead. I made sure to spray this behind that wardrobe, and I didn't see it get out."

Louis looked around and sighed, nodding at that.

"Well, I guess you're right."

The man waited for Dave to leave, and when he did, he closed the door and smiled at Harry.

"Let's go back to bed, H," Louis said and led the other to bed with him so they could cuddle again.

Harry nodded at Louis' words, smiling at him. "I'd love that," he told Louis.

The hybrid crawled to sit on his lap when Louis got into bed, making sure they were covered up with the blanket. He cuddled up to Louis' chest and kissed his cheek, letting his eyes close for a moment. Louis closed his eyes too, almost fully relaxed when he suddenly felt something touching his leg, pulling away immediately.

"It's that cockroach," he groaned and got up really fast again.

Harry pulled away as he heard Louis' words, standing up from bed as he took the spray. Harry looked around for the cockroach, since it was hiding again and didn't seem to be in sight.

"Do you see it?" He asked Louis.

Louis frowned and looked around, groaning.

"No, maybe it's under that wardrobe," he said as he turned the flashlight on his phone, looking around and trying to find it again, hoping they would get to get rid of it soon since the cockroach was annoying him already.

The hybrid took Louis' cell phone from him and took the spray when he noticed that Louis didn't find it.

"I'll check myself," he told Louis as he began walking around the room.

Louis nodded, surprised that Harry had decided to go after the cockroach like that. As soon as Louis looked around, he saw the dark dot moving over his nightstand.

"It's there!" He screamed loudly, pointing at the cockroach.

Harry got scared when Louis suddenly let out a scream, thinking that the cockroach was on him. He dropped the spray and Louis' cellphone on the bed, taking a step back as he looked around for the cockroach.

"You scared me!" He said to Louis, huffing to himself. "Give me a shoe. I'll kill it."

Louis shook his head and pulled Harry closer and away from the cockroach, seeing that it was fast—too fast for them to kill it. Eventually Dave showed up again and ended up smashing it, causing Louis to let out a sigh. He asked the driver to clean it all up and then looked back at Harry.

"I have no idea how that even got inside the room."

Harry was relieved that Louis called Dave to kill the cockroach, since he knew he wouldn't like to do that. He cuddled up to Louis again when they were alone again, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"At least he got rid of it," Harry said to Louis. "Do you want to eat breakfast? If you want, we'll make something."

Louis smiled softly at Harry's words—he was too sweet.

"I do want to eat, but not that," he whispered as he looked into the other's eyes and then took his hands, bringing them up. "I was going to show you something before that little shit showed up," Louis added and pulled back a little. "Close your eyes again."

Harry nibbled at his lip and nodded, curious to know what Louis wanted to show him. Even if he didn't know what it'd be, the hybrid trusted Louis, and thought that he'd like it. Harry let his eyes close as Louis held his hands, placing them above his head.

"I'm curious."

Louis smiled small and went to his drawer, grabbing a tie and then walking over to Harry again, trying his wrists together. He then pushed the hybrid onto bed, making him fall on his back and leaned over his body.

"Hold them there, understood?" Louis whispered, holding Harry's wrists against the mattress and above his head.

The hybrid opened his eyes and nodded at Louis' words, gasping as Louis easily spread Harry's legs and got in between them. He leaned over to kiss over his lips, jaw and neck, then over his shoulders and chest, always looking up into Harry's eyes.

"Say yes to being mine," the man whispered, his warm breath hitting against Harry's soft skin.

Harry nodded at Louis' words as he held back a moan. "I'm all yours."

Louis smirked at that and started pressing kisses over Harry's thighs, nibbling on them teasingly. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice coming from downstairs and pulled back then, widening his eyes.

"Shit, it's my co-worker," he told Harry and huffed. "You have to get dressed."

Harry opened his eyes again as he heard Louis' words, nodding but huffing as he sat in bed, picking up his clothes to put them on.

"You should fire him," he teased Louis.

The man chuckled and kissed his neck, pulling away to get dressed.

"Maybe I should if he keeps interrupting us," he said jokingly and sighed when he heard Michael—his co-worker—talking to Dave.

"You don't need to show me around, Dave. I know the house already," Michael said and walked into the room without knocking, raising an eyebrow as he saw Louis with Harry.

When Harry was about to say something, he saw the door open, blushing as Louis' co-worker walked into the room. The hybrid was relieved that he was mostly dressed, because he'd feel even more embarrassed if he wasn't.

"I should go. But I'll text you," he told Louis.

"No, no. Wait," Louis reached for Harry's hand. Michael raised an eyebrow at them again and Louis groaned. "Michael, this is Harry. Harry, this is my coworker Michael," he introduced them and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, smiling small.

"Hey. Nice to meet you," Michael held his hand out for Harry.

Harry didn't expect Louis to introduce him to his co-worker, but nodded at his words, smiling at Michael. He reached to shake his hand, standing next to Louis.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Michael," he told him softly as he pulled his hand away.

"I was hoping we could have lunch with the others to discuss a few things," Michael then told Louis, who rolled his eyes at that.

"First of all, you should have called before. Second, I can't. I'm gonna drive Harry back home," Louis explained and smiled at Harry then.

The hybrid didn't think that Louis was going to have that reaction. But even if he would’ve liked to spend more time with Louis, Harry knew that he had to work.

"Don't worry about me. I'll take the bus if you have other things to do now."

"No. I'll take you home and we can meet up later," Louis said with a grin.

The man wasn't used to going on dinner dates and such since that wasn't really his thing, but it seemed like something Harry would enjoy. He walked Harry away from Michael and led him to the living room, picking the papers from the piano.

"Take it with you. Read it and take your time to give me an answer."

Harry nibbled at his lip when Louis gave him the papers and nodded.

"I'll read them when I'm home and I'll tell you what I think," he told Louis.

Louis nodded and gently touched Harry's face. "You can tell me if you want to change anything on it," he then said and grabbed his keys. "Let's go. I'll make sure to take you home."

The man said led Harry all the way to the large garage where there was a few cars—all brand new, and the hybrid followed him, looking around in awe at everything Louis owned.

"If you have things to do, I won’t mind taking the bus. I know you have to work and I don't want to interrupt you."

"It's no problem. I don't mind driving you home," Louis said and opened one of the cars for Harry to get in. When he did, the man got behind the steering wheel and soon enough began driving Harry back home, smiling softly as he looked at him at some point.

"I’m sorry about that cockroach. I had no idea it would show up. But it was adorable that you tried to kill it for me," Louis teased and bit on his lower lip softly.

Harry smiled at Louis' words, placing his hand on his thigh. "I wanted to kill it, but you scared me. It's your fault," he told Louis, teasing him.

Louis chuckled softly and put his hand over Harry's hand, leaning to kiss his cheek and jaw after parking his car.

"That was still really adorable. You are adorable," he whispered to the hybrid and moved closer to pull Harry into a kiss—a passionate one that took a while to be broken. When Louis pulled back, there was a smile on his face. He brushed Harry's curls gently and looked at him for a while.

"I will see you later."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry wasn't expecting anything to deliver to him, and was curious when Ed said that they delivered a package for him.

"I'll check what it is," he said to Ed, going to his room to get the package that was on his bed, and started to open it.

Ed followed Harry because he was just as curious, standing at the door as he watched Harry opening the package and pulling out a new laptop. Ed's eyes widened at that and he smiled.

"Oh, look at that. Exactly what you needed" He commented.

Harry's eyes widened when he opened the package and saw his new laptop. Even if he didn't see a note on it, Harry knew it was from Louis.

"I won't accept this. It's a lot. I don't even know why Louis knew I had to get a new laptop," he said to Ed as he sat on his bed.

Ed shrugged a bit and walked over to Harry.

"I may or may not have let it slip when he talked to me the other day" He admitted. "What's wrong about it? It's just a present. I would say you two are basically dating already. So why not?" He simply said.

Harry knew that it was a gift and that Louis wanted him to accept it. But he didn't want Louis to think that he was only with him because of all the gifts he would get.

"I don't know. I think it's a lot. Maybe it's because it's the first time someone does this for me," he told Ed.

"Then that is exactly why you should accept it. You deserve it, Harry. You work your ass off. I'm sure Louis can see that too and wanted to reward you for that" Ed insisted and placed a hand over Harry's shoulder. "Just accept it"

Harry didn't know if he should accept the present, but he knew that Louis wouldn't give him things if he didn't want to. Harry nodded at Ed's words, taking his phone to send Louis a text.

"He's only getting to know me, but he gave me a lot of expensive gifts. I didn't know that going out with rich people would be this way," he told Ed, teasing him.

Ed chuckled at that and shook his head.

"So lucky. I would never know," he teased back and helped Harry set his new laptop, humming as he checked the package again. "Look, here's a note from your rich boyfriend" Ed smirked and read it. "It says 'Hope you like it and that it helps you out with work and college'" He said and looked at Harry.

Harry turned to Ed when he found a note in the package, and smiled while reading it. Even if Louis didn't have to do that for me, Harry thought it was nice of him to think about him and get him something that he wanted.

"I'd know it was from him even if he didn't write a note. But this is a lot. I didn't think he'd continue to get me more gifts," he told Ed, as he made sure to text Louis, thanking him for the new laptop.

Louis was currently sitting for a meeting with his co-workers when he got Harry's message.

He smiled when he ready the message and discreetly began texting back.

 _"I'm glad you liked it, Harry. I hope it will help you with your college works"_  he sent back and leaned against his chair, clearing his throat.

Michael had noticed that Louis was distracted and rolled his eyes, shaking his head a bit at that.

Harry noticed that Louis texted him back and smiled, typing up a reply. Even if he knew that Louis was working, it meant a lot to Harry that he was taking his time to text him.

 _"It'll help a lot. But I don't want you to feel forced to give me things,"_  he sent Louis.

Michael noticed that Louis continued checking his phone, and got curious about it.

"Is it the hybrid I met this morning?" He asked Louis.

Louis grinned down at his phone again when he read Harry's next message.

 _"I do it because you deserve presents. You're amazing, Harry"_ he sent the hybrid and then suddenly was interrupted by Michael's voice. "Oh. Yes. That's him" Louis admitted and cleared his throat, adjusting on his chair.

Harry smiled when he got a text from Louis, blushing at his words. Even if they were starting to go out, Louis was showing Harry that he wanted to be around him, and he loved that.

 _"Thank you for everything. I really want to see you tonight,"_  he texted Louis back.

Michael watched Louis' reaction, and he thought it was the first time he saw him interested in someone.

"Are you dating him? You seem into him, since you're always checking your phone," Michael told Louis.

Louis bit back a smile. Of course he would like to make it official with Harry, but he needed to make sure Harry would accept him and his secret side as well. None of his friends and co-workers knew about that side.

And Louis would like to keep it that way, that was why he needed to fully trust Harry first.

 _"I can't wait to see you either, H"_  The man sent Harry and then looked at Michael. "Sort of" He simply said. "Why do you ask?"

Harry smiled at Louis' text, but since he knew he was working, he didn't want to distract him. When he was alone in his room, Harry made sure to check the paperwork that Louis gave him, reading the contract to see if he saw anything he didn't like.

Michael nodded at Louis' words, knowing he wouldn't get anything else from him. Louis always made sure his private life remained private, since everyone talked about him in the media.

"I was curious. You seem close to him. But I didn't know that hybrids were your type," Michael told Louis.

Louis chuckled softly a bit at Michael's comment. He was clearly too curious.

"He's very sweet and interesting. And we are just hanging out for now" He said.

That wasn't true. Louis was hoping they were more than that by now.

Later, as he left the room, he sent Harry an audio so he wouldn't forget to read the papers he gave him.

 _"There's an extra page at the end. It explains everything you need to know about the contract"_ Louis said.

The note at the end was written by Louis himself. It explained how everything, as he said.

Harry made sure to read the contract that Louis gave him, because he knew that he would want an answer. Harry didn't know what to expect at first, but read all of it. When he got a message from Louis, Harry heard the audio, sending him a reply.

 _"I finished reading everything, even the note,"_  he texted Louis, as he thought about what he'd say to him.

Louis felt his heart racing when he read what Harry sent him. He never felt so nervous about someone else before. Harry was really special.

 _"What's your answer?"_  The man sent back as a reply, nibbling on his lip a bit as he went to his office, wondering if Harry would finally say yes. If so, Louis was ready to make it official with him.

Harry liked Louis, and liked being around him. Even if he didn't know him well, Harry enjoyed being with him, and wanted to know him. But the contract had a lot of things that he had to follow, and Harry didn't know if he'd deal with all that.

 _"We'll talk about it tonight, if you want,"_  he texted Louis back.

Louis raised an eyebrow at the answer. It wasn't a yes, but definitely not a no either. So he didn't know how to feel about it. Harry was always surprising him after all.

 _"Well, as you wish. Where? I'm free tonight. You can choose the place. We can consider it a meeting"_  He typed fast in response to what Harry sent and smirked a bit.

Harry wanted to talk to Louis that night, because he thought that would help him decide on an answer. Harry smiled as he noticed that Louis agreed with meeting him, since that showed that he was interested in him.

 _"Tonight will be perfect, but you choose the place. You always take me to places I like,"_  he texted Louis.

Louis grinned at that and decided he would ask a restaurant to close just so he could be alone there with Harry.

 _"Alright. I will send Dave to pick you up and we will meet at a place no one will bother us"_  He typed back and smiled, adding another message to his response right away:  _"you can search for the words you don't understand in the contract, don't get scared by the pictures"_

Harry smiled at Louis' text, since he liked knowing that he'd see him again that night. Harry knew that Louis would answer any question that he had about the contract, and that they'd take out things if he didn't want to do them.

 _"I'll see you later. Thank you for being patient with me,"_  he texted Louis.

Louis didn't mind giving Harry all the time he needed in order to have him as his boyfriend and submissive. He was clearly not like his previous affairs and Louis was willing to have him no matter how long it would take.

He asked his assistant to make sure they would have the restaurant for themselves that night and started working, getting excited to see Harry later that night.

Harry made sure to get ready to see Louis that night, and even asked Ed to pick an outfit for him. He wanted to look good for their night out, since Harry knew that Louis would take him to a great place.

When it was time to go, Harry noticed Louis' car waiting for him in the street, and made sure to get out of his apartment, nervous but glad to see Louis.

Dave smiled as he opened the door for Harry to get in the car once he walked towards him.

"Good evening, Mr. Styles" The driver said. "I'm supposed to drive you to the restaurant again. Don't be surprised if it looks like it's closed. I heard it was a surprise for you" He ended up saying and went to sit behind the steering wheel, soon enough driving Harry to meet up with Louis at the restaurant since the man was already waiting there.

Harry smiled when he saw Dave and got into the car, nodding at his words. Louis was always doing things for him, and Harry knew that he thought about something special for that night. When Dave arrived to the restaurant and parked the car, Harry got out of the car.

"Thank you for driving me. It was nice to see you again," he told Dave, noticing that the restaurant looked closed, even if he saw someone standing at the door.

Dave smiled at that. Harry was very sweet and kind. He was secretly hoping Louis would end up dating him after all. Maybe that would make Louis less grumpy in the morning when he had to drive him to work.

He led Harry to the restaurant and opened the door for him so he could walk over to the table Louis was sitting at as he waited for Harry, all dressed up in fancy clothes, a smile on his face as he spotted the hybrid.

Harry walked into the restaurant and smiled when he saw Louis sitting at a table. They were alone in that place, but he loved it because they would have the privacy to talk about anything they wanted. Harry walked to the table and kissed Louis' cheek, pulling away to sit at the table with him.

"Hey. You look great, as always," he told Louis.

Louis smiled at the kiss to his cheek, placing his hand on Harry's waist and then checking him out again for a second.

"You do. You always look great" He said softly and pulled the chair for Harry to sit down.

As he did, Louis went to sit in front of him, clearing his throat.

"So here's your meeting to discuss the contract. Did you bring it?" The man then asked.

Harry smiled and blushed at Louis' compliment, sitting at the table. When Louis mentioned the contract, Harry nodded, taking it out and placing it on the table.

"I read everything and I made sure to look for the things that I didn't know. But you know that I don't have experience with any of this. I don't know if I'll like it," he told Louis.

"Well, you can tell me the things you don't know and I will gladly explain to you how they work" Louis said and ordered their meal and drink when a waiter came up to them.

He also let Harry choose what he wanted and as the man left, Louis leaned back against the chair and smiled at Harry.

"Tell me about your doubts, Haz" The man grinned.

Harry nodded at Louis' words, turning to the waiter to order their food as he walked to their table. When he walked away, Harry turned back to Louis, nibbling at his lip.

"I don't know if I'd like it because this is new for me. You know that. If I sign the contract and agree to do things with you, I won't know if I'd like it until we do it," he told Louis.

Louis thought for a second.

"That is why we have a safe word. One we will come up with" He told Harry. "As soon as it's said, we stop whatever we are doing" He explained and smiled small at Harry. "And besides, you can make a few changes if you want" Louis added.

Harry nodded at Louis' words as he talked to him, nibbling at his lip. He was relieved that Louis would be patient with him if he wasn't comfortable, and that made Harry think that it'd work out.

"I think most things sound interesting. But again, I don't want to promise you that I'll enjoy this or that I'll feel comfortable with this until we do it," he told Louis.

Louis nodded and shrugged a bit.

"We can try and see what you like and what you don't. Any ideas for a safe word you'd like?" The man asked, watching as the waiter brought their drinks and then as he left.

Louis smiled at Harry and sipped on his wine while looking at him quietly for a while.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to" He assured.

Harry nodded at Louis' words, because he knew that Louis wouldn't do anything that he didn't like. When the waiter put their drinks on the table, Harry thanked him and sipped at his drink, smiling at Louis.

"I know you won't, and I promise I'll tell you if you do something that I don't like," he told Louis.

"Perfect" Louis smiled and licked over his lips a bit while watching Harry.

He was already aware of a few habits the hybrid had. He would bite his lower lip when he was nervous and blush easily. Those were adorable, Louis would say.

"Anything against doing things in public?" Louis suddenly asked curiously after being silent for a while.

Harry took a sip of his drink, but his eyes widened when Louis asked that question, since he wasn't expecting that. Even if he wouldn't know if he liked doing things in public, Harry was curious about it.

"I wouldn't be against it. I think it sounds fun and interesting," he told Louis.

Louis nodded then thought about other important questions.

"Anything against ropes? Handcuffs? Or others? By others I mean cable ties" He told Harry, hoping he would remember the day he went after the hybrid at work to buy those and tape.

"Also, once a week we can go on an actual date since you seem to like it. Just like a regular couple, dinner, movie, ice skating. Whatever you want" The man explained.

Harry felt himself blush when Louis mentioned the cable ties, since he knew that Louis got them for that purpose.

"I don't have anything against them," he told Louis, smiling as Louis said that they would go out on dates.

Harry noticed that Louis didn't go out with everyone, but it meant a lot that he'd do it for him.

"I'd love to go out with you. But is it something you'd like to do? I don't want you to take me out on dates only because I like it," he told Louis.

"Honestly, I feel like this is an amount of first times for both of us" Louis explained. "For example, it was the first time I let someone sleep in my bed and stay the night. And I never go on dates, so that will also be a first time to me" He told Harry and reached forward to take his hand, smiling a bit at him. "I'm enjoying it so far. So it is a yes for me, Harry"

Harry smiled at Louis' words and nodded. He felt special to know that Louis wanted to do things for the first time with him, since Harry noticed that he wouldn't do that for anyone.

"I'm enjoying this with you. You make me feel comfortable, and we have a lot of fun," he told Louis.

Louis smiled at that. He was glad that Harry was happy and comfortable with him. Hopefully that was a sign that he would end up agreeing to make it official between them.

"Anything specific you want me to explain? Something you read on the contract?" Louis asked curiously and sipped on his drink again.

Harry made sure to read everything on the contract Louis gave him, and looked up for the things he didn't know. Harry thought that he understood everything, but he knew that Louis would tell him if he had any questions about it.

"I don't have questions for now. But do you mind if I ask you when you realized you like this?" He asked Louis, knowing it was a personal question.

Louis was taken by surprise when Harry asked him that. He cleared his throat and sipped on his wine again, leaning back against his seat.

"Nothing specific made me realize it. I like to think it just happened naturally with time. There was some point where I realized I enjoyed being in control in this situation. Maybe because I like the feeling of being in control in all areas of my life" Louis tried to explain.

Harry knew that he asked Louis a personal question, and he thought that Louis wouldn't want to answer. But Louis told him what he wanted to know, even if Harry noticed that he wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, I noticed," Harry said to Louis, teasing him, and took a sip of his drink. "If I ask you something that makes you uncomfortable, you should tell me. I'm curious and sometimes I ask things that I shouldn't," he told Louis.

"Don't worry. I like that about you and you can ask me anything" Louis grinned. Their food was brought to the table and Louis took a bite, smiling and humming while watching Harry.

"Have you been using the laptop? You can also use it to do some research about the terms I wrote for you" He teased and winked at the hybrid.

Harry nodded at Louis' words, but made sure to thank the waiter when the man walked to their table with everything they ordered.

He took a bite of his food, and as he was expecting, it was great. When Louis mentioned the laptop, Harry nibbled at his lip, and took a sip of his drink.

"You didn't have to do that for me, but I'm not complaining," he said to Louis, teasing him. "Thank you. I really had to get one," he told Louis.

"I heard Ed talking about it so I thought a new laptop would be useful" Louis explained and smiled a bit when Harry said he wouldn't complain about it.

That was good, because Louis was willing to spoil Harry even more and hopefully Harry would let him.

"You're graduating soon, right?" Louis asked and took a bite of his food.

Harry didn't expect Louis to always give him things. But since he noticed that Louis liked doing that, Harry would accept them. Harry took a sip of his drink and nodded at Louis' words when he asked about graduation.

"Yes, I'll be graduating soon. I should get a good job when I have my degree," he told Louis.

"Well, I still have that offer for you if you'd like to work with me" Louis smiled and sipped on his drink again, reaching to grab Harry's hand.

"That means you're getting a surprise for your graduation then" He said and bit back a smile as he looked into the other's eyes, lacing their fingers together.

Harry smiled at Louis' words and nodded, since he knew that Louis would let him work at his company, if he wanted to.

"I know that. But I have to graduate first and think about what I want to do," Harry said to Louis, taking a sip of his drink. "You don't have to get me anything, but I'm curious about it," he told Louis.

Louis smirked a bit. "It won't be a surprise if I tell you, will it?" He winked at Harry and smiled a bit. "I got a copy of the terms. Do you have any problems with trying different toys? Would you be okay with a plug for example?" Louis then asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry as he waited for a response.

Harry smiled at Louis' words and nodded. Even if he wouldn't tell him what it was, Harry knew that Louis would get him something he liked or wanted.

"Yes, I don't think I'd mind that. But I'd let you know if I don't end up enjoying it," he told Louis.

"Good. It should be like that. We can try things and you tell me when you don't like them" Louis explained and smiled a bit. "Would you mind come closer?" The man suddenly suggested and bit on his lower lip, staring Harry in the eyes.

Harry nodded at Louis' words, and nibbled at his lip when Louis made sure to ask him to get close to him. Harry stood up from his seat and sat next to Louis, and since he didn't see anyone around, he pulled Louis in for a kiss.

"Is it better?" He asked Louis as they pulled away.

Louis kissed back and nodded, his hand landing over Harry's thigh under the table.

"Definitely" He whispered and grabbed the fork to feed Harry a bite. "I love having you closer like this" Louis added and bit softly on his lip as his hand moved up Harry's thigh, squeezing it.

Harry nibbled at Louis' lip as they pulled away, smiling as Louis offered him a bite of food.

He placed his hand on Louis' thigh, feeding him a bite of their food.

"I love being close to you. I enjoy going out with you," he told Louis.

Louis smiled when he heard Harry saying that. He pecked his lips and squeezed Harry's thigh.

"I love that, Harry. Love having you around. You're truly special" The man said and offered Harry another bite, now enjoying feeding the other. Harry was so cute and Louis couldn't get enough of him.

Harry smiled as he heard Louis' words. He knew that Louis meant everything that he was saying, because Harry always felt special around Louis. Harry took the bite of food that Louis offered him, and made sure to feed him.

"I love this place. The food is delicious," he told Louis.

Louis ate what Harry offered him and grinned.

"This can officially be our restaurant then" He suggested and sipped on his wine. "We can come at least once a week. On a date, I mean. If you'd like" Louis then said and leaned closer to Harry, kissing his jaw gently.

Harry nodded at Louis' words and smiled, since he would love going out with Louis, if that was what he wanted. He knew that Louis didn't go out on dates with everyone, but it meant a lot to Harry that Louis wanted to do it for him.

"I'd love that. I like going on dates with you," he told Louis, pulling him in for a kiss.

Louis kissed Harry passionately, a hand resting on the back of the hybrid's neck as they almost began making out in the restaurant.

"If you're okay with public things, we can try something right now" The man whispered and smirked against Harry's lips as he pulled back.

Harry nibbled at his lip and nodded at Louis' words, since he thought that doing things in public would be interesting. Harry was curious to know what Louis wanted to do, and didn't want to wait to find out.

"I'd like that," he told Louis softly, pulling him in for a kiss.

Louis kissed back one more time then pulled back and smirked at Harry.

"Alright. Wait here. Just two minutes then come meet me in the restroom" He whispered against the hybrid's lips then got up and cleared his throat, walking to the restroom and making sure no one was around.

Harry nodded at Louis' words and smiled, kissing his cheek. Even if he didn't know what Louis wanted to do, Harry was curious to see what he was thinking about that night.

He stood up when it was time, and walked into the bathroom section, making sure to knock at the door as he waited curiously for what was about to come.


End file.
